The L Words
by ChosenHorcrux
Summary: What would the two L words be in this story?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm submitting a lot of stuff, but I took down _A Collection of Lunarry_, thought they were better as just 'Tumblr drabbles' and I really love to write and I want opinions on my writing too and learn more. :)**

**While working on BL i got kinda stuck and got this other idea for a fic, making it like my 5th, i have a few more, but will put them on after I'm done with this one or BL.**

**This one though will be short, I don't think it'll pass 15-20 chapters.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was almost 11 o'clock and the Hogwarts Express sounded the whistle, announcing it was almost time for departure. Harry walked with Hermione and the Weasleys. Making their way to the closest entrance after they left their trunks.

"Bloody hell", Ron commented, stopping, making the others stop and look at him, "can we go the other way? Look who's heading to the same door."

He pointed and they all look, they saw Draco Malfoy walking in his black suit, always has to look his best. He was talking to Pansy who was looking at him in this dumb way, very girly like too. Beside them was walking Violet Malfoy, his cousin. Jet black hair, long and in big waves. She had this light blue eyes, almost grey and they could search your soul. She was wearing a dark green skirt with leggings under, boots and a black long sleeves shirt. She was just like Draco, only a year older. Fred, one of Ron's brothers, just let out a chuckle before he started to walk again; George, his twin, followed him along with Ginny, their sister, Harry, Hermione and Ron. When they reached the door, Violet had grabbed the pole to go up, but Fred jumped right into the stair.

"Haven't you heard of 'ladies first'?", said the girl with the other hand on her waist.

"Of course, but I saw you didn't let Draco pass first so I thought one of us should be a gentlemen", he said with a grin, "Draco, after you."

"Do you really want to start here, Weasley?", said Violet, crossing both arms and Fred smirked.

"I'll start wherever I want. Nice clothes by the way."

"You're the one to talk with your hand-me-downs. I see your sister already has your little brothers. C'mon, I knew your family was poor, but not that poor to let her be more embarrassed.", Ginny turned red and the others were starting to fire up, Ginny had nothing to do in this, they never have even talked.

"I see your cousin still hangs around with Parkinson's legs around his waist. You're on the way, I believe. Tell me, Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Nice, nice.", Violet said with a nod.

"Looks like I won", he sent her a wink before he kept going inside, followed by George and the others.

"What the devil was that? How can you let a weasel shut you?", Malfoy snapped at her and she turned to him.

"Says the guy who got hit by a mudblood.", Draco stepped back, but angry she brought it up, "don't start with me, Draco."

Nothing was colder than a Malfoy fighting with a Malfoy. Violet went first into the train, followed by Pansy and he went last. The train went off and the way to Hogwarts started. The welcome feast started after a long ride with people ready to dig in the delicious food that magically appeared in front of them. Then everyone went to bed to spend their first night back at Hogwarts. Fred and George went down to the kitchen to get some sweets and Fred looked like he was looking for something else. When they got everything, he forgot about it and left with George. The next day they were going down to breakfast, laughing until someone bumped with them.

"Ugh! It was a dream then.", Violet said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"What?", Fred asked, curious.

"I dreamt I threw you off the astronomy tower.", she grinned, "boy, I slept better than ever."

"Now you're dreaming about me? It's exciting, anyways.", Fred smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"How come you're still here? Hogwarts should really update their rules. No mudbloods or blood traitors here. This place would be a lot cleaner."

"Funny, it didn't stink until you walked to us.", George was starting to pull Fred, after all, he thought she wasn't worth it, no Malfoy was.

"Yeah, I just finished shoving your sister into the boy's bathroom. She pulled of me so some stink robbed on me. Better go shower."

"Is that an open invitation?", Fred grinned, "nah, I would wait to the next, Crabbe and Goyle are probably waiting already."

"Sorry that Wood left already. I heard you loved it when he thought you new tricks on how to _ride_."

"We're doing fag jokes now?"

"You started it, now, you've already wasted my time. See you around."

With that she left and Fred mumbled under his breath. They kept going down and try to forget what just happened; tried to forget she even existed. The day went slow, but Fred got pretty entertain every chance he got to insult Violet. While the trio was being attacked by her and Draco, he jumped right in, aiming directly at her. Dinner was now being served and Fred had told George to head out first since he wanted to finish writing some notes for a product he was working on. George was too starving to ask or even wait, so he left with Jordan. Fred waited until the common room was empty and when he went down, the stairs were completely empty. When he reached the second corridor, he saw something thrown on the corner of the entrance. It was a green and grey tie. He took it and started to walk in the corridor. Soon he spotted a Slytherin cloak, took it too and kept walking. He was a boot at the entrance of the girl's bathroom and grinned. He knew everything he has thought about Violet was true. He entered the bathroom to find another boot, right in front the sinks. He just threw everything else on it and looked around. It was empty, not even Moaning Myrtle was around. He looked down to face the robes again and the corner of his eyes caught a figure moving. When he turned to the way of the stalls and quickly smirked and sighed. Violet stood, with hands on her waist, in socks her school blouse and a skirt, not the school one though, a shorter, way shorter, blacker one. She crossed her arms as she walked to him.

"The hell are you doing here, weasel? You do know this is the girl's bathroom."

"So you were hinting Parkinson? I didn't know you played for that team.", he let out a laugh, but she wasn't amused, "Does Malfoy know you're playing around with his tramp? Maybe he won't mind watching, or even joining in. Hey, incest it's not anybody's problem, but your own."

"You must know a lot of it just to be careful in case you and Georgie get caught."

"Yeah, you should really leave him alone.", Fred said, getting his hands on his pockets and getting close to her.

"Aw, really? Too far if I mess with your bitch?", she started to walk to him too.

"And Ginny too, she hasn't done anything to you. If you wanna target someone, I'm right here.", he stretched his arms, offering himself and she just gave an evil chuckled before she bit her bottom lip.

He looked at her from up to down and then put this 'not bad' face. She really wasn't that bad, she looked great actually. She was a very tempting girl. He slowly started to take off his cloak and let it fall to the floor and her eyes watched every movement. He started to undo his tie, but before he was halfway, she jumped on him and their lips met. He stopped with his tie to grab her and get her closer to him. Her hands grabbed his tie and undid it for him. His hands let go of her waist to unbutton her blouse and quickly felt the pressure of her breast hit his chest. He chuckled over her lips.

"Is it me, or they got bigger during the summer?"

"Shut it, weasel", she said, going down to his neck, he chuckled again.

As she nibbled on his neck, her hands worked their way on his blouse and undid it completely. He took care of the rest and threw it to the floor. Just when the blouse left his arms, her hands went to his belt and her lips went back to his again. She had to stop so she could get a hold of his neck when he got her in the air, making he legs wrap around his waist and took her to the sinks. Her blouse finally fell to the floor and he got a foot apart from her to have a good look at her. She just stared at him, calling him to not stop and continue. He also needed this as much as her. He rushed to her again, making her slid into the sink and hit the wall. She went down to his neck again and he looked over her. He remembered Ron had told him this was where the chamber is hidden.

"I might not speak parseltongue, but I know how to get in your chamber.", he said and laughed.

"Didn't I told you to shut it?", she said, glaring at him.

"Shut me up", he said, with a grin and biting his bottom lip.

She pulled him again to kiss him, shutting him up. His hands slid to her back, making her tremble, and when he unlocked her bra, she got away from his chest, to let it fall easily after he got the straps of her shoulders. They touched, skin against skin, making the adrenaline go higher. His hands were rough now, he went to her thighs, under her skirt, and, harshly, took off her underwear and let it wall to the floor. With a swing of his feet, he took off his shoes. She moved her hands to continue undoing his pants and when she got them down, she was going to grab his underwear, but hit skin quickly. She looked down to find him naked completely.

"Haven't wear any since yesterday before I left to King's Cross.", he said with a smirk.

"You thought it was going to happen on the train?"

"Fantasy of mine", he said with a shrug.

She just sighed, shaking her head. This time, it was him who pulled her to kiss. His hands grabbed the end of her skirt and ripped it off, making her gasp a bit. His hands went to her butt, grabbing it and pulling her closer, to the edge of the sink. Her legs wrapped around his waist so they would be closer and no waiting, he went in her in that push, making her sigh in pleasure and throw her head back and his lips fell on her neck. Her nails dug on his back, scratching it when she passed them all over it. He was slow, but deep, wanting to enjoy this second by second.

"You don't know how much I missed this.", he said, going up to her lips, but she didn't answered, "nights just thinking about it. Going hard with just a mental picture.", he chuckled, panting now, "Vi…", he called, breathing on her lips.

They kissed again, rough and fast. Now she started to rock her hips to make him go mad, he moaned and she grinned under his lips, making him go insane. Her teeth were able to catch his bottom lip and pull it, making him moan again. As soon as she let go, he pulled her to continue a kiss. She started to rock her hips again, pounding them against his. He called her 'Vi' and she let out a seductive 'Freddie'. He suddenly stopped and shoved out of her. She looked at him, asking why he stopped. He gave her one last kiss before going to her neck, then her breasts, followed by her belly, until he was on his knees. With out thinking it, his head went between her legs, making her gasp when his lips touched her and kept it going. She rested back and tried to take deep breaths, trying to control herself or she was going to scream. Her thighs started to lock his head and he felt her tensing up, telling him she was almost there. He quickly got on his feet to get inside again, quickly, not letting her breath. He pulled her to him and hugged her, he loved this part. Her climax, she would gasp and her body would tremble in shocks, like electricity. He loved to hold her during this part and feel her body lose the tension and relax. This part always made him reach his climax too. She rested back, turning her back into an arch and he grinned to the open view of her body, tired and weak. Also satisfied, that needy look on her eyes was gone. He was very satisfied too after the disappointment he got when he went to the kitchen and she wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a really good respond to this and since I'm still stuck on BL I think this one will be done sooner, I'm almost done writing it so I think it'll be -15 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Both were now putting on their clothes. Fred had pulled up his pants and locked his belt before turning to her. She had her underwear, bra and was bottoming her blouse. Half her butt cheeks were sticking out of her black underwear, a view he enjoy a lot. He walked to her and his hands slider their way around her waist and under his blouse to her belly. She let out a devilish chuckled, also teasing.

"You made me wait one more night."

"Don't cry, you waited a whole summer what was one more day going do to you?"

"After all the arguments we had? Storm into your dorm and just get it over with. A whole summer with out it…and you with your teasing letters-god, you're a good writer.", he went to her neck and she chuckle again.

"Cool it, weasel. Remember, I'm not here to serve you, you are here to serve me."

"Hm, we need some changes this year."

"You wish."

She got his hands off her and walked to her skirt on the floor. She also grabbed her cloak and took out her wand and fixed her skirt before she put it on. They finished getting dressed and she headed to the door.

"Wait a couple of minutes before you enter the great hall. I don't want people to suspect something."

"Nah, I'm good. Already ate.", he winked at her with a grin and she sent him this seductive look, making him lick his lips, "besides, dinner must be over by now."

"Nah, I bet they haven't even made it to dessert."

"You know I take my time, love.", he said with a proud smile, "by the way, I had the same dream of us on the tower"

"Really?", she asked, curious, "the hate is mutual then."

"Ah, no. In my dream…we were _doing_ something else.", he winked at her with the same grin.

With out answering, she shook her head and walked out. She went directly to her bed, admitting to herself dinner was about 5 minutes from over; he does take his time. Also she was tired, he always leaves her tired, but that's something she would never admit to him. Fred had actually left right before she did, he never really listens to her. When he got to his bed, he collided on it with a smile, glowing. Her words echoed in his mind again, he was there to serve her, which meant whenever she needs him, he's there. Only a few times she lets him have it when he needs it, but being the teaser she is, a lot of times she makes it worse and just leaves when there's no turning back for him. His mind flashed to their first time, they have always hated it each other, to the point that they got detention together and got stuck cleaning the boy's bathroom at the beginning of last year. She was wearing half of her uniform, meaning white blouse, no vest or cloak, and he had a plan to annoy her. A bucket of water splashed on her, making her blouse see trough and her black bra showed. She threw him a bucket next and both ended up soaking wet. He had pushed her to the floor to prevent her from shoving a sponge to his face. He was holding both of her wrists over her head, leaving her breast to just show on her, his eyes wouldn't stop looking and he lost strength. Before he knew it, she had a grin on her face and was now over him. Her legs were open right on him, making him feel her warmth and he was trying not to let her know he was going hard, but it was difficult to cool down when she started to swing her hips. Her grin kept on her face and her hands were now pinning his. After that it just went down hill. His plan to annoyed her backfired, now she was the one teasing him and had control over him. When she let go of his hands and went down to kiss him, his hands quickly went to her hips, under her blouse. When he felt that soft skin under his fingers, he knew this wasn't the end to this desire.

"Where were you last night?", George asked the next morning as both got ready to leave for breakfast, "you never went down to dinner."

"Ah, yeah, after I was done I got really tired and I just went to sleep."

"Um, alright, so what's the idea?"

"The what?", Fred asked, looking at him, lost.

"The idea you had…the one who stayed here writing…"

"Oh, that one, yeah…ah…before I went up to the dorm it slipped trough my hands and fell to the fire.", Fred said and shook his head.

"Ah, well, do you remember it?"

"No, that's the worst."

"Oh, well, maybe it'll come to you again."

Fred nodded and both left to go to breakfast. He sat down across George on purpose so he could have a great view to Violet. She was just eating and talking to Draco while he watched. Fred grinned and licked his lips, remembering the night before. When she looked down to her plate, her eyes looked at him trough her bangs, temping him. She smirked when her head went up as a hand guided a strawberry to her lips. Fred just smiled and shook his head, telling her it didn't affect him, when it did. During the day they fought and argued like always. George even talked back to her once, the hate was too much. At night, Fred made his way down and started to wonder. He knew Violet was around, he just needed to find her; another thing that made him more excited. The rush of looking around with out getting caught and finally finding her. He was walking by a hallway when a door opened and a hand grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside. He fell in the supplies closet on his back and a light bulb was moving around, lighting up Violet in her black shorts and a white top. He was lifting himself with his elbows and looking at her from up to down, tracing every curve.

"You are good at playin-"

"Shut up.", she said before turning off the light and going on him. Her lips went all the way from his neck to his and then his face, letting him kiss what ever was over his face.

His hands went under her shirt and got it up quickly while she lifted his long sleeves blue shirt. He rolled them around, ending up on her and pinning her hands over her head, like the first time it happened, letting her breast just free for him and he grinned, but she didn't like being the one under control.

"This brings up memories…sweet memories.", he said before going down to her neck.

Then he made his way to her breast, kissing ever inch, softly. She rested back trying to control herself, not letting him know he can just control her like this, but she admitted he knew his ways. He kept going down to her belly, letting go of her hands, until her waists and he started to get her shorts down, for his surprised, he found her with no underwear. He looked up to her and she just smirked. He got his pants down to his knees before going to her again. Half way his hand made it's way between her legs and slid in her, making her gasp a little and rest back her head. His fingers traced her inside while he grinned, enjoying the sight of her. Then he got over her again to reach her lips while he kept working in her. In a minute or two he sat down and grabbed her hips to place her on his lap with legs open. She started to rock her lips, slowly, but hard. He looked up to find her lips and got her closer to him. After minutes of fooling around, she collided on him, who was no laying on the floor, breathless and eyes closed.

"Night, weasel", she said before getting up.

He watched in the darkness, imagining her getting her shirt down and her shorts on. She opened the door and looked at him, giving him one last grin before she left and closed the door behind her. He rested back with a smile, satisfied. Weeks passed and their night time meetings got more continuously. Even during the day when they got the chance; their hormones were acting up too much. But that didn't take away their hate for each other. Even in their meetings they would curse each other, Fred just smirked when he saw her mad and went for a kiss after. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and before Fred left with George and his friends. He spotted Violet with a short black skirt, boots and a purple long sleeves shirt. She gave him a look, so tempting, making him tremble.

"Guys, I'll meet you there.", Fred said, starting to walk away.

"But Harry told us to meet him for that thing.", George said, reminding him.

"It won't be long, got kinda hungry. You go ahead and tell him I'll be there in a few."

"…Ok, Fred", George said, not too convinced.

He left with his friends and Fred waited until they were out of sight. He went to the great hall, but bumped with Violet who was munching on a muffin.

"Aw, Draco left you all alone to be with Parkinson? Bet they are snogging on a cabin somewhere already.", he smiled, not a bad idea, he thought.

"Can I stay here and enjoy a muffin in peace?", she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Cranky, aren't we?"

"You make anyone furious with that stupid smile of yours.", she spoke again before taking a bite and he bit his bottom lip.

"…Are you going to your dorm?", he asked, whispering, with a cocky smile.

"Yes…", she said, lowering her voice and getting closer, "pureblood."

With that she walked away and he stayed looking how she walked. Her hips moving side to side and her skirt flowing, he even tried to catch a peak of her buttcheeks sticking out, but no luck. After about 5 minutes of just standing there he made his way to the dungeons. He ignored the stares of the Slytherins and just got in, easily, with the password. When he went inside, there was no one in the common room. He made his way up the stairs to the girl's side and he was lucky he got it right. He knocked on the sixth years' room and no one answered, but he knew she was there. He opened the door and found her on her bed, just laying there, finishing the muffin.

"I don't have much time, though", he said, walking to the bed and taking in the view.

"You keep telling me all this things I give a crap about, weasel.", she said, rolling her eyes.

With that he got on the bed from the end and just crawled from her legs to her. His mouth now tasted like chocolate from the muffin she had let go to the floor to wrap her arms around him. They wasted no time, their clothes were on the floor in seconds and she was on him, both covered with the green silk sheets. Her lips traveled from his neck all the way to his hips, as her eyes looked at him between her bangs, he smirked, here comes the part he loves. As she slid under the sheet completely he rested back with a grin, remembering how good this was. But to his surprised, he gasped and moaned feeling her work her tongue like she hasn't done before. He moaned her name as his hands grabbed a hold of the sheets under him. Then she slowly started to go up and he felt her warmth surrounding his sex before she slipped him in. She started to move her hips while he grabbed them and took her faster. This time he finished first, but she didn't stop. Making him moan more and taking away his energy until she was done and stayed looking down to him, taking deep breaths.

"Did you…practice or something…in the summer?", he asked after he opened his eyes.

"No", she smiled, proudly

"Really?", he asked, lifting himself with his elbows.

"Don't be jealous, weasel. Still haven't found anyone stupider than you to let me use him."

"You say stupid", he got up and looked to her eyes, "I say lucky"

He gave her a kiss before getting her off him and getting out of bed. While he gathered his clothes, she enjoyed the view, but quickly lay down before he turned and got dressed.

"Nice doing business as always, rogue.", he said before leaving the dorm.

She just stayed there to rest after that ride and keep his taste in her. When Fred got to the Hog's Head, people were already leaving. He smiled to himself, but George and the others weren't too happy that he took so long. Still he signed for what ever it was because Harry was behind it and he trusted Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next couple of days it has been harder for Fred to get away between the school, Dumbledore's Army's meeting, and Umbridge up on everyone's faces. The days that passed with out her made him realized he needed her more. She was now too in him too quit. After dinner a D.A. meeting was on and Fred was pacing around the corridors, he needed her now, it has been almost a week and a half with out them meeting.

"Wow, something wrong, Weasely?", Violet asked when he bumped to her on a corridor.

With out answering, he pinned her to the wall and started to kiss her. After seconds, she answered back, giving in that she needed him too. He stopped and grabbed her hand before looking around, he saw a door and pulled her to it. It was open and when they went inside he locked it, it was a classroom and it was empty. He rushed to her to kiss her and lifted her up to put her down on the nearest desk and he got his hands under her skirt and pulled down her underwear. While they kissed, he pulled down his zipper and quickly got between her legs, making her gasp from the sudden movement. He went faster than ever and deeper, making little gasps escape her lips, she even called his name. This was quick, but it made both explode and their bodies tremble in the others arms. As they took deep breaths their lips rubbed, turning them on some more. Violet pulled him for a second round and he didn't refuse. He got her down from the desk and turned her around before pinning her to a wall and pulling her hips out for him. He lifted her skirt again and stayed looking at that perfect butt of hers before letting his fingertips go around it. He gave her one look before going in and making her moan. He got closer and got her closer to him until he was breathing on her shoulder and kissing her neck. One of his hands made it's way to her belly and kept going down until it found an entrance to her and he started to move his fingers, giving her double pleasure. He gave a few last pushes, deep ones, before he reached his climax and she joined him a few seconds after. Even if she was satisfied, his fingers kept touching her and she kept shaking. He suddenly stopped and got away from her while she just stayed vended against the wall, breathing heavily. The adrenaline and rush he had was felt ever since he started to kiss her, making hers go up to the sky. He vended and kissed one of her butt cheeks before he smiled and got her underwear up and skirt down. Then he zipped up his pants and fixed himself.

"Too much for you to take?", he said, resting on his back to the wall and smirked to her, "yeah, I always knew I was too much for you. Look at you."

She slowly turned her head to glare at him between her messy hair. He winked at her before walking out with a proud smile. She just cursed at him under her breath, for some reason she was too weak. Her legs were trembling and her heart was still racing. How he kissed her so sudden, how he just dragged her here and just started it so quick, then working on her from front and back; maybe it was too much for her, but she was now mad that he knew how weak she can get. After the DA meeting, Violet stayed wondering around waiting for him, she knew he was up to something and not in his room. When she entered the seventh floor she saw him coming with George and he saw her first and quickly grinned. She started to walk to them and when she bumped with Fred, her hand went directly to his crotch, making him jump and look at her.

"Sorry", she said as she kept walking with a wink and a smirk.

"That bitch!"

"Fred, I'm tired, let's get her in the morning, plus it was just a bump."

"Yeah, but what's her deal? It was on purpose-I'll see you later."

Before George said anything, Fred was gone and turned the corner pretty quick. Half way in the corridor he saw Violet resting from the wall and playing with her tie. She looked at him as he got closer. She started to walk as she undid her tie and let it fall. He chuckled before he got to it and grabbed it. Then came her sleeveless vest. Her figured showed more in the movement she did while she took it off. His eyes traced her every curve until she let it fall. Then she got her fingers trough her hair and shook her head, harshly, to get her hair messy. Fred grabbed the vest from the floor as he kept following her into a turn and laughed. When he turned the corner, she was walking backwards and slower. He got to her and both looked at each other.

"Came back for more? I may tear you apart.", Fred said with a cocky smile.

"Not if I'm trough with you first."

"Oh, please…you are just a little kitten, shaking now when I get around you…and you can't wait until I get my hands on you."

"If I'm the cat, you're the dog and I know just how to train a desperate dog like yourself, Weasley."

She turned around as she walked away and he followed. She entered a door and he followed inside. Fred only got a quick glimpse of the broom closet before she jumped on him and started to kiss him. She pulled him from his blouse and pushed him to the floor and got on his belly, pulling from his tie, he kept kissing him. In a second she took off his vest and he got his hands to her waist, but she slapped them away and he chuckled. She ripped his blouse wide open, making the buttons fly out everywhere. Her hands slider all over his chest and neck, to his face, giving him chills. She took out her wand from her boot and smirked at him. His grinned faded, wondering what she was up to. With a wave of it something surrounded Fred's wrist together, over his head. He looked up and saw them tied with a rope. Another rope appeared and wrapped his feet together. She went down to kiss him one more time before getting up.

"What are you doing?", he said with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna teach you to never say that you were too much for me.", she said as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"Take it as a compliment…for me, though. It was nothing bad, Vi baby."

"Shut up, don't call me that.", she said, letting her blouse fall from her shoulders and his eyes opened wide when she revealed a light green lingerie with a snake pendant between her breast.

"…baby.", he said, sighing, as she took off her skirt to show the other half. The color made a perfect combination with her light skin and black hair.

She turned around to give him her back and vended to take off her shoes. He started to take deep breaths, trying to control and not let her win. She got on her knees and hands over his legs and started to crawl to him. When she reached his waist she went down and started to kiss it and bite a few times. Her hands went all over him again. His back started to turn into an arch, feeling her fingertips, her lips, her teeth and her hair falling to him it was a great combination to drive him mad. She looked to him as she continued to catch him with eyes closed and turning his head, trying to control himself. She wasn't even half way trough her plan and he was already losing it. He was about to sit up to kiss her, but she pushed him down, making his lips let out a low cry, along with that 'Vi, baby' again. She went up to kiss his neck and started to nibble on it with her hands pulling his hair. From his neck she continued to his jaw line, his cheek and his lips, but just to bit his bottom one, making him moan again. She got off him while he looked at her with puppy eyes, begging her. She just gave him a smirk before turning him around, by force. She got on him again and did the same; she started to bite, kiss and caress his back. He called her again closed to the floor. She tapped his pants with the tip of her wand and his pants disappeared, along with his underwear, but appeared in a corner. She turned him around again to face him and laughed at him, evil like, noticing he was hard and ready, but she wasn't. She just stayed looking at him, with a smirk as he looked at her back, still begging. Her hand slid to his waist and he watched over it as it went down to his cock and she started to massage it, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. She was doing too good of a job. She went down to his face and, while she kept her massages, she started to bite his ear, making his body freeze and then tremble. She suddenly stopped everything and stayed looking at him while he kept begging. She got her hands to her back and the top piece of the lingerie went down, making his eyes open wide to the sight of her breast going free. She got on her feet and started to take off the bottom piece, giving him the view of her butt. She stayed that way while she brushed her hair and shook it, messing it up more. He just watched from the floor the perfect curves of her butt and the curve of it going to her back. She slowly turned to him again and went down, getting on his belly. He sat up to kiss her, but she stopped him, shaking her head and smirked.

"I'm calling the shots tonight, Freddie"

"Babe, c'mon.", he said with a weak grin and she shook her head again.

She lay him down and her hands went all over his chest and belly, but she just stayed looking at him for a few seconds. He was twisting his body and she felt the tip of his cock rubbing her butt a few times, she just laughed. She lifted herself and went down to slide him right in and he moaned, finally, he thought. She started to rock her hips slowly and would stop once in a while when she felt he was close to the edge, that's when he would beg. She lifted herself again and slid over his belly, leaving warmth where ever she passed by.

"Hungry?", she said, caressing his hair.

"Y-yes.", he snapped, nodding quickly.

She let out a chuckle before lifting herself again and landing on his face. His mouth welcomed her wide open and he dug his tongue quickly in her. She threw her head back and took deep breaths. While he ate her out, she kept caressing his hair and pulling it. She lifted herself again after a while and he lifted his head to keep on sucking and liking, but she was too far. She let out an evil laugh as she kept going down to his crotch, turned around to give him her back and let him slip in again. He couldn't help it anymore, so he sat up and got his arms around her to trap her. He started to kiss her neck and hug her tight. She suddenly stopped her movement again and he moaned, a moan of cry, as he kept kissing her neck and shoulder. She got his arms off her and turned around on his lap. Then she pushed him back to lie down while she kept rocking her hips. She let out a gasp and he felt her trembling, he cried again since he couldn't hug her during her orgasm like he loves to do. She just looked down to him with a smirk before she got up.

"N-no! You can't do this!", he cried as she started to get dressed.

"Sorry, Freddie, remember. You serve me."

"Vi, baby"

She didn't answer, she just finished getting dressed and made his pants and underwear appear on him again. Then she went to the door and gave him one last look. With a wave of her wand the ropes on his wrist and feet disappeared.

"Maybe another night."

She sent him a wink and left the closet. He just lay down, trying to calm himself as he slid his hand into his pants and finished what Violet started. The entire time he smirked while that little game of hers played all over his head again, making him come pretty quick. Then he lay there, taking deep breaths and kept his smirk.

"Well played, babe…", he said to himself, "well played….", he admitted he wouldn't mind to play this again.

"What are you doing?", a cold voice spoke after the door was open, making him sit up.

"Just…hanging, professor.", he said, casually.

"Where you with someone?", he asked and Fred shook his head, "don't lie to me, Weasley. Tell me who were you here with?"

"No one. Myself."

"You want me to believe that you are here, under those conditions", Fred looked to himself to see what he meant, his hair was a mess, his body was sweaty, he was shirtless and his pants were all messed up.

"Yeah, I do this to myself a lot when I'm alone. I'm a hot mess."

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, you'll be serving detention for the next two weeks, one for you and one for your company."

With that he stayed looking at him, telling him to get out. Fred got on his feet, trembling and walked out, putting on his ripped blouse and vest. When he got to his room George was already asleep, along with Jordan. He didn't last 5 minutes awake when he collided on his bed, now he knows how tired he left Violet, but he admitted to himself he felt more tired than she looked that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day he didn't see Violet, even when he saw Draco arguing with Harry, Violet wasn't with him. Not even at breakfast, lunch or dinner. After dinner Fred was in Snape's office, cleaning and organizing some papers. He was all alone since Snape just left to his room to work on some tests he had to check. The door opened and he looked when it closed again to see Violet. In her blouse, tie, skirt and shoes.

"So…you took detention on your own?...", she said, getting close, "you didn't rat me out?"

"No.", he said with a grin as he rested from the desk, "haven't seen you all day…keeping up your game?"

"Yes, weasel.", she said with arms crossed, "that's what you get for thinking you're better than me."

"I didn't mean that…you are amazing."

"Are you going soft on me, Weasley?"

"For a moment, I lost it. Now I'm back, back to hating you and you're whole family."

"The hate is mutual. I don't know how people can stand your family of blood traitors. Mind as well call you all mudbloods."

"Mind as well call you death eaters, Malfoy."

"My blood is pure, therefore, it doesn't bother me, Weasley. One day I'll be the one to finish you, Georgie…and your whole family…along with Potter."

"Are you also fooling around with Voldy? Wow, how low can you get?"

"I already hit rock bottom with you."

She turned around to walk away, but heard him yell aquamenti; she turned as a reaction, and a splash of water hit her, leaving her soaking wet.

"Are you mad?"

He pointed his wand to her again and a rope came out, grabbing one of her feet, making her fall when he pulled and dragged her all the way to him. When she was in front of him she lifted herself with her hands and glared at him, he went down to her and grabbed her chin.

"From now on…you'll serve me…too."

"Ja, you think I'm scared of you? What if I don't?"

"Then…this is over."

"…Ok, let me go. I'll get over it, Freddie."

"Wow, you are a bitch, aren't you?"

"Not yours, if that's what you meant. I don't want poor Georgie jealous.", she laughed and Fred grabbed her hair, pulling it and making her shut up.

"Don't call him Georgie and don't talk about him that way."

"Sentimental, are we now, weasel?", she said with a grin.

Fred pushed her to the floor and got on her with his hands going all over her. She quickly answered the same. Her skin was cold and wet, making him rip off her blouse quicker and pull down her bra. He got up and got her up too, then sat her on the desk behind them and lay over her. His hands grabbed her underwear and pulled it down before he unzipped his pants. He got apart and turned her around, she looked over her shoulder and was about to say something, but his hand went across her butt, making her bit her lip to hold the scream, he just smirked. He spread her legs before going in and lay on her to be closer. She lifted her head to find him on her shoulder, kissing and biting. He was doing it slow, but ended up quick. He suddenly stopped and turned her around, he grabbed her legs and got them over his shoulders to penetrate her again, making her gasp. While he went in and out, he kissed her leg and caressed it and looked at her. Even if she didn't look back, he loved to watch her reaction, the way she moved her head back and opens her mouth to gasp, moan or breath, then shuts it, biting her bottom lip. Her breast, how they moved also made him hard to look away. Sometimes he couldn't believe he was in this positions with a Malfoy, something their parents would kill him for, and even the Malfoy's too. Draco would lose that coward act he has when things get rough just to blow him up, he knows Violet is very important to him. Still he thought this was nothing more than sex, no one would find out and really no one would care after he told them it was just to fool around. Well his parents would probably lose it and Violet's father would cut his head, but, again, this was just sex.

'Or was it?', he thought, suddenly stopping and opening his eyes.

"Fred!", she called before resting back, breathless.

He also reached his climax and he looked down t her, he noticed her body gave waves of shock; he loves to see her that way and feel her. He _loves_ it. _Loves_.

"Malfoy", he called her attention.

She looked at him with her chest going up and down as she breathed. He got her legs down and pulled her arms to him and kissed her, deep and slow. He felt it was different for some reason.

"Well, that's all folks", she said before getting down from the desk and fixing her clothes.

"Don't you want one more?", he said with a fake smile.

"No, Snape can come any minute. I'll help you out so you won't cry."

With a wave of her wand the floor was dry and everything they pushed from the desk was back in place. She gave him one last smile before leaving. He stayed there, looking at her, he felt this emptiness took over him, he felt alone.

"No, no, no! Freddie, what are you thinking?", he told himself as he went up the stairs, "you can't do this! You can't! She's a Malfoy! Just sex! Just sex!"

He kept mumbling stuff all the way up to his dorm and he couldn't sleep. Just thinking on her, for the first time, it wasn't about her stripping for him or being naked, it was just her. When she insults him, or when he sees her across the great hall, smiling and talking, or when he sees her play Quidditch, she was a chaser, and how many times have they been called out for hitting each other. That was the best sex they ever had, after a Quidditch game against each other. He grinned to himself, remembering how they will just ripped each other's uniform after a game in the Gryffindor's tent, one time they did it on the wooden stairs in one of the towers. She was a good chaser, he admitted to himself, she did a pretty good job and he got the Quaffle in most of the time, her hair, though, it looked beautiful flowing everywhere. Wait-What?, he thought. He was going mad now.

"What happened to you?", George asked, waking him up just half an hour after he was able to fall asleep.

"Ugh! Leave me alone.", Fred said, covering his face, "I don't feel well today."

"I'll say. You've been acting too weird these days, Freddie, do you wanna stay in today?"

"…Yeah, it'll be the best.", he cuddled in his covers a bit more and turned away from his brother.

George just nodded and left with Jordan. Fred closed his eyes for a few minutes before he felt a weight of someone climbing on the bed. He looked to his feet to see Violet, looking at him in this way, not seductive, but sweet. He made way on his bed so she could fit before she cuddled beside him. He placed the covers over her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. He felt he was going to bury her in his chest and she just let him. She looked up to him and kissed his jaw line, making him look down and she caught his lips. They kissed and he felt it, how different it was; sweet, slow, passionate and tender. He was smiling until his eyes opened and he looked around, it was a dream, maybe an illusion, it felt too real.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Fred and Vi have a little sex day and have a witness.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fred looked to his owl, he was just sitting there and he got an idea. He got some paper and a quill and quickly wrote Violet a letter. He needed her now and he needed to understand something. He gave his owl the letter and said Violet's name before he let her fly out of the window. He just stayed looking at it, how it went down to the Great Hall's direction. Then he sat on his bed and waited. It was about 10 minutes after that the door opened and a red head girl, with a pony tail came in. Her eyes were like Violet's, but she had freckles and wearing the Gryffindor uniform; though she didn't seem too happy to be wearing it.

"Violet?", he asked with a chuckle, getting up.

"You better be better than ever if I had to put this on and come here.", her voice came out of the Gryffindor as she got close.

"But how?", he asked before she waved her wand and her hair went back to black, her freckles were gone, but the uniform stayed. Her hands went to her hair and she unclipped the pin holding her hair, making it fall smoothly before she got her fingers between it and messed it up. Fred just stayed watching with a grin.

"You aren't sick, are you?"

"No. Just tired, but…have needs anyways.", he smile, raising his eye brows.

"What a coincidence", she said walking to him with a smirk, "so do I."

She pushed him into his bed and she almost fell with him. His lips caught hers and his hands her hips. After a few seconds he let them go to lift himself with his hands and crawl backwards until he hit his back with the bed wall. She just grinned as she walked on her hands and knees to him.

"Wait.", he said when she was an inch from his face, "can I ask you something?"

"Quick."

"Do you have or ever had anyone like this? A sex partner?"

"Never had, you were my first remember.", she answered before kissing his neck.

"What about the summer? I mean you can get anyone."

"Yeah, but", she answered, still on his neck, "I can handle waiting, 'sides, that makes it way better when we go back to it. Don't you think?", she smirked on his neck and he felt it, making him smile.

"Yeah, but why did you chose me? A Weasley? Aren't I a blood traitor?", he said, mocking her words. She stepped back, flipping her hair and licking her lips.

"Yeah, but to think that my dad would hate it if he found out I was fooling with a Weasley…it makes it even better. Besides, you're the one who got his guard down first."

"How can I not with…_those_ on my face?", he said, looking down to her breasts for a second and she laughed.

"Are you complimenting me, Weasley?"

"You Malfoys are all the same, you think everyone loves you and everything they tell you is a compliment.", he said, rolling his eyes and she chuckled.

"Cute.", she said before kissing his lips.

She sat on his lap before her hands grabbed the end of his shirt and took it off. Quickly her hands went all over his chest, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

"Weasley, I don't have all day."

"Or…maybe you do.", Fred grinned.

"What are you up to?"

"Stay here, or you prefer going to school instead of fooling around?", she looked away, thinking about it, but it was all an act. She went to his lips and started to kiss him again.

He took care of her cloak and tie and both unbuttoned her blouse. While she took it off he just watched, her face, how she looked back at him, piercing his eyes. He rushed to her and started to kiss her while his fingertips traveled her neck, softly. He slowed down and looks like Violet liked that as she slowed down with him. Her hands went around his neck, softly, as her lips went to the same pace, guided by his. His hands traveled from her neck, to her arms and her hips, making her shake and he grinned in the kiss. Both stopped and looked at each other, different. Fred wanted to say something, but he felt his tongue getting tied. Violet felt her stomach was twisting and she couldn't look away from his eyes, until she gave a low gasp and looked at the door. Then she vended to the floor and hid her clothes under the bed.

"Someone's coming", she whispered fast and slid to his side, the one that wasn't directly at the door.

"What?", he asked, but she got under the cover and the door opened.

"Hey, forgot my Potions book.", George said, going to his bed and getting it, "you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just got too hot-no!", he shouted, feeling his pants being pulled down and Violet grinned under the covers.

"No…what?", George repeated.

"No-no you shouldn't be hear too much, you could be late.", Fred said and his eyes opened wide when he felt Violet's mouth and tongue and he went hard.

"Relax, there are like 10 minutes left."

"Well you know…the stairs move a lot. What if they take you somewhere they're not suppose to and you're late? Who knows what can happen in this crazy _castle_!", he jumped, feeling the shocks of sensation kicking in, she wasn't moving her head, just her tongue, and she knew how to.

"Are you…doing something to yourself?", George asked, catching some movement under the covers.

"…Yeah, yeah…you caught me in a bad movement, _Georgie_", he jumped again and George gave a step back.

"Couldn't you at least stop when I came in?", George asked, kind of disgusted.

"It's a _spell_ actually", he jumped again an tried to hold himself, "it doesn't it on it's o-own"

"Ok, I'm out of here before you come all over me or something.", George said, laughing before he left.

Fred thought Violet was going to stop when she heard the door, but she kept going at it.

"S-stop", he begged, he wanted to go back to that sweet moment they had before George came in, but she kept going, faster this time.

He just rested back, feeling too weak to stop her and his arms were shaking. He just looked at the bump under the covers going up and down. She even gave a quick bite, making him jump again and grinned, breathless. After a minute or less he came and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment and how she slowly stopped. Her head then peaked out of the covers, wiping her lips and then smiling. He slowly put on a faint smile.

"How was it?"

"Brilliant.", he said, whispering.

He grabbed her hips and placed her beside him before sliding down and fixing the covers. Violet lay in the middle of the bed while he got on her and slid deeper in the covers. She just smiled when she felt the tip of his fingers brushing her hips before grabbing her skirt and pulling it down. As he did, one hand traced all the way down her leg. He let the skirt fall and then took her shoes and socks off. Then his fingers traced all the way up to her legs, taking their time. She just enjoyed his touch, not complaining to go faster or to hurry up; she couldn't speak anyways. His touch was driving her mad. His hands slowly grabbed the edge of her underwear and pulled it down. His lips touched all the way up her thighs until he sunk his face between her legs and she let a moan escape her lips. His hands went to her lips and his thumbs caressed her, making her swing her hips, trying to control herself. She buried her head back into the pillow and bit her bottom lip, this time he was doing it better. It was slow and tender, not that rough movement he does, this made her go insane, she felt better than when he usually does it. Her fingernails were buried on her sides and his hands travelled all the way to them, grabbing each one and holding them tight. He stopped to look up at her and caught her breasts, still in her bra, going up as she breathed in and arched her back. What a beautiful sight, he thought before he kissed her inner thigh and went in again. He slipped away one hand from hers and slid one finger in her, making her gasp and twist her body a bit. He just smirked over her sex before sticking his tongue to accompany his finger. He felt how she started to tense up and grabbed the sheets under her tightly. He got his hand out between her legs and let go of her hand to wrap his around her thighs. When the moment came, she shook and he was there to catch it. Her thighs pressed his head and trembled. Then she slowly stretched her legs, setting him free, not that he wanted to be. He gave her a few little kisses before going up, over her, and going out of the sheets. He saw how her head fell to the side with eyes closed and her chest going up and down, slowly. He smiled, she looked peaceful and satisfied, he felt accomplished. He crawled over her until they were face to face and she slowly opened her eyes to see him.

"Well…someone's happy.", he said with a grin.

She just gave him a little chuckle before stretching her arms. While she did, he took the chance that her body was lifting and stretched to bite a few times until he reached her neck.

"What now?"

"Let's keep the sweet talk to ourselves, Weasely", she said sitting up, "we had our fun, now it's time to cool it."

She got him off her and got out of bed. She flipped her hair before going down to get her clothes. When she got on her feet again and turned around, Fred grabbed her arm, turned her around and started to kiss her. Her clothes hit the floor and he pulled her to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and got her on his lap, he just wanted to repeat that moment they had so he could know what was going on. After they kissed, he slowly stopped and opened his eyes to watch her open hers a bit after, slowly, and meet him. Their lips rubbed, wanting to kiss each other, but they were pulling themselves away.

"Stop the rubbish!"

She pushed him back and she got on his hips and started to kiss from his belly to his neck and down again. He just smiled, feeling the sensations raising. She lifted herself, grabbing his dick to slip it in. When her thighs touched his hips, she lay to find his lips as her hips started to move in waves. She felt him going hard in her, making her smirk in the kiss and bite his bottom lip, making him let go of a little moan. She started to move deeper, making his head bury in the mattress and his fingers dig in her hips.

"M-Malfoy", he said, panting, "w-would you e-ever-", he took a pause to breath, "use s-some one you like-like…like this?"

"For sex?", she said, stopping, he nodded, "I don't think so", she continue moving after, "is Weasley in love?", she teased with her voice and hips, "you know you're mine, do you?"

"Ja", he said, breathless, 'that sounds pretty good', he thought, "you're adorable sometimes"

"Sweet talk for the next girl, Weasley", she said, throwing her head back, "I don't play like that."

With those words he looked at her, saw her how she enjoyed what he was giving her and figure she would never want anything more from him, less being a Weasley. Then he figured what would he want with someone like her? A Malfoy. She would probably even cheat on him, she might even be doing it, but she lies about having another partner. He just realized what this was and always will be: just sex. He sat up to grab her and on the hug he took off her bra and threw it away. Their chests touched, making her let go of a little gasp over his lips. He started to move her hips faster and harder. Half of him felt disappointed, another part felt mad, another felt hate towards her, that part hasn't change, but a very little part of him did know this was just sex. She let out a little scream when both reached the climax and she rested on his shoulder. She started to catch her breath and he trembled when he felt her breathing on his neck and ear. He lay down, dragging her with him and she just rested on his chest. After a few seconds she put on her underwear and he put on her pajama pants.

"Want some?", he said, showing her a box of jelly beans, she just shrugged, before sitting next to him and grabbing a few and getting one by one into her mouth. Fred let out a little chuckled and she turned to him, "you can take me completely in, but not those tiny things?", she just laughed.

"Shut it, and you're not that big.", she said and he gave him a look telling her other wise.

"Lie down", he said in a calm voice and she looked back at him.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She rolled her eyes before she sigh as she lay down and ate the last jelly beans she had before he placed a few over he belly in a line. She let out a chuckled feeling the smooth and cold texture of them. He putted the box down before leaning to her and started to eat one by one, letting his lips brush her skin. Ear wax and vomit had never tasted so good together, he thought. When he was done she sat up, laughing.

"Do you have any more sweets?"

"Of course", he said before getting up.

He went to the floor and took out a small trunk from under his bed and placed it beside her. He sat on the other side and opened it, showing a bunch of candy, even muggle candy. Her eyes shined as she analyzed which ones to take first. She just went for some chocolate bars.

"Classic", he said when she took the first bite and he munch on a liquorish.

There was a silence, both were just enjoying their candy. She raised her head to look at him, almost finishing the liquorish. She leaned to him and grabbed the other end with her mouth and biting it, brushing her lips with his, he just chuckled. They don't know how, they ended up talking with out arguments nor mentioning the times where they have had sex when a place it's mention in their stories. Fred even spilled out his plans with George for the joke shop and how nicely they were coming along, specially thanks to Harry's winnings at the Triwizard Tournament last year, he was surprised when she didn't say anything to insult Harry. At one point, Violet snapped out of it and just jumped on him to go on another round, which he didn't denied. Both shoved the trunk from the bed with their bodies and care less about all the spilled candy on the floor. This time though, they took their time. They stayed a long while just kissing, none complained. Time kept passing as they fooled around in the dorm, doing everything they could think of until they couldn't stand anymore and their knees trembled. Fred was putting on his pants after he left Violet tired and on his bed. When he turned around and opened his lips to speak, he shut them quickly when he saw her sleeping and breathing calmly.

"Had a long day, huh, Vi?", he said with a chuckle.

He stayed looking at her and he felt his stomach twisting and his lips shaking. He slowly started to lie down next to her and covered her completely with the sheets. With his weight, she felt it and moved closer to him and cuddled on his chest, with hands against it. He stood paralyzed, thinking on what to do, the only thing he thought on was to wrap his arms around her. He realized he liked that, holding her when she was innocent and not talking back at him or even on him. He liked to treat her like she should be treated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Classes were almost over when Fred got up and touched the mattress beside him to feel it empty. He sat up and caught Violet putting on her skirt.

"Thanks for keeping me warm, Weasley", she said turning around and going to the floor, to where all the candy was still spilled, "you don't mind if I take a few, do you?"

"Go ahead, Malfoy", he said with a grin.

She got a few in her cloak and got up, just when the door opened, making both turn around, surprised. George smiled at Fred and said 'hi', but his eyes caught Violet's movement and his smile disappeared.

"Aw, you invited your brother?", she said, straighten up and putting on the cloak, "he's a little too late though, maybe tomorrow we can give this trio a go."

"W-what?-what are you even doing here?", George snapped, going to her, but Fred got up, with the sheet around his waist and got between them. George looked at him from up to down and stayed speechless.

"Let me explain-"

"Why is she here? What were you doing?", George didn't even know what to ask first.

"This seems like a twin thing, I should go.-"

"No, you stay", George said, pointing at her.

"Are you gonna let him talk to me like that, Freddie?", she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his chest, making George more confused.

"Ok, George, calm down and I'll explain everything."

"I think he knows how a threesome works, Freddie."

"Don't call him Freddie."

"Let her.", Fred said, sighing.

"But…what the bloody hell as she done to you?", George snapped and Violet chuckled.

"What haven't I done?", she said before going to Fred's neck and kissing it a few times, George looked at Fred, how he smiled before he looked at him.

"Alright", George said turning around and passing his hands trough his hair, "what's happening?"

"Isn't it obvious? Me and Freddie fucked."

"Vi, calm down", Fred turned to her for a second, not mad, but she really needed to stop joking, "you should go."

"Fine", she said before walking away, like that, no changing of the hair or adding freckles since she didn't care who noticed she wasn't a Gryffindor, lead alone a Malfoy.

"Ok, now, please explain-no, put some pants on first.", Fred sighed before turning around and putting on some pants.

"Happy?"

"Yes, now…explain to me with every detail because this is mental.", Fred took a pause, trying to find the words to start.

"I…we got detention…last year-"

"Last year? Has this been happening since last year?"

"Let me explain…yes…we got detention, we started to argue, last thing we know I'm on her, we're both wet…she looked…tempting, alright?", he said, sitting on his bed and George sat on his, facing him, "next thing…we're just kissing and just taking our clothes off and she said I was there to serve her and well…it didn't seem to bad…I thought it was just that one time, but then…we kept arguing more and every time we crossed paths we went on it like crazy.", George just sighed and looked down, rubbing his neck, "that's…pretty much it."

"And what? Since last year you've been fucking each other?", George asked, facing him again.

"…Yeah", Fred nodded, "not during the summer though…we never saw each other during the summer, only one time on the first week of it, then she said it was better to…to just write if it was needed."

"So that's why you got all those letters and sent some back."

"Yeah", he grinned, remembering the letters.

"This is not something to smile about, Fred.", George said, serious, getting his attention, "she's a Malfoy and you two are fooling around."

"It's just that, George. Nothing serious."

"It seemed you two had a lot of confidence with each other.", George said, getting up.

"Well, yeah, but…it's nothing."

"And you didn't tell me. I'm your brother, your twin."

"Look how you're reacting to it, you've reacted the same if I've told you then."

"No, because you would have told me right when it started and you didn't tell me, I found out; I found her in our dorm and you completely naked. You said you felt bad today and I let you stay with out questioning, and it was just for that. To have a sex day with her."

"No. I did felt bad."

"You spent the night with her, didn't you? In detention."

"…Yes, but I did felt kinda…off."

"…How off, Freddie?", he asked, having a hint of what it might be, but Fred didn't answer, he knew his brother knew, "so it's more than sex, huh?"

"No, I thought so, but I realized it's just that-"

"Don't lie to yourself, nor to me"

Both stayed looking at each other, those words hit Fred, his brother knew him better than anyone, maybe he was onto something. George just sighed, shaking his head, before he turned around. Fred called him, but George left with out turning around. Fred just lay on his bed, thinking on what the hell to do. On his way to the great hall, George saw Violet, resting from a wall at the entrance of a corridor. He just stopped and looked at her, eating some of the candy he and Fred have collected.

"Want some?", she said, offering, but he didn't answer, "ok, more for m-"

"You better not hurt him."

"What are you talking about? It's nothing personal or serious, you git."

"I know him…and you better not hurt him. If that's your plan than get away from him now. For him I'm not afraid to hit a girl, less if it's a Malfoy."

With out fear she looked at him while he turned and left, what he did left her was confused. During dinner George was with Jordan and the others, having a nice time, while Fred walked to them, slowly.

"George.", he said, turning their attention to him.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're hungry after such a filling day.", George said, leaving the others confused, they didn't know they had argue.

"Let's just talk."

George looked at his brother and he realized this was too serious. George slid away from the group and Fred sat beside him.

"Thanks", he said after he sat down.

"What do you want to say?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Like I said I thought it was going to be just one time and since she's a Malfoy…again, it's nothing serious."

"You're going to keep laying to yourself?"

"…I'm not, Georgie."

"Yes, I saw how you smiled when he touched you and how you looked at her and even how you reacted when she left. It's like you wanted to pull her and not let her go."

"…you know me too damn well."

"Yeah, that's why I talked to her."

"What?"

"Yeah, I told her that if she was going to hurt you, to stay away."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She just stayed looking at me all…mad.", there was a silence, "promise me you will not look for her."

"I…I can't promise you that."

"Why not? Sleep with someone else if you have to, but not her."

"N-no, she's just good for it."

"Good for it? She will hurt you."

"Again, it's nothing serious, you say I'm laying, maybe it's just a stupid crush, but I'm getting over it. I know she only wants to fool around, I do too. It's a good stress relief from everything.", George just stayed looking as Fred just served some food and ate like nothing.

"If you know what you're doing.", George decided to give up and leave it to him, "so…how good is she?", he grinned after so much seriousness.

Fred just laughed with him, enjoying the hard topic was off. The Holidays were here quicker than everybody expected they came so quick, specially to Fred and Violet who spend a lot of time together. Now that George knew he would help Fred out, finding a secret place, running away from D.A. meetings and backing him up when he missed meals. George took out the idea of him and Violet actually being something more than sex partners, but each time he felt something changed in him when they got together. And his insults towards her, they felt they were getting weak. Everyone was getting ready to leave and Fred hasn't seen Violet all day and he was really hoping since they weren't going to see each other for a month. On their way to the train station Fred and George were just talking when someone bumped to him and a lot of papers fell to the floor.

"Are you dumb?", Violet spoke and Fred couldn't help smiling.

"I don't know what you two are so happy about.", Draco spoke beside her, "sharing a gif and a can of ham again, I'd rather stay in Hogwarts."

"At least our father doesn't wish we stay at Hogwarts.", Fred spoke.

"Draco, they're not worth it.", Violet said, pushing him away and glaring at both Weasleys, "now pick those up before I make you."

Fred glared at her before slowly going down to the ground and grabbing the papers and notebook. When he got them, a note slipped out and it had a small W in the bottom left corner, only George noticed.

"Here you go, rogue."

"Thanks, weasel. Hope this Christmas you get some actual clothes."

Violet walked first followed by Draco, who glared at them. George tapped Fred on his shoulder and looked down to catch Fred's attention. Fred looked down and smiled to the letter. He got it and looked at it before looking to Violet's way. Both found an empty compartment where Fred quickly opened the letter to find a note and a train ticket.

"It's a train ticket", Fred told George and showed it to him, "from King's Cross all the way around London, at 6pm."

"That's close to dinner and I doubt mum will let you. Not with everything that's going on."

"Georgie"

"No, how am I supposed to cover for you on this one?"

"I don't know, I wanna go."

"Maybe it's time you stop this."

"No, this is something I wanna do."

"What are you going to do anyways?", George asked and Fred smirked, "I know it's _that_, but-"

"Please?", Fred put him those puppy eyes and George sighed.

"Fine"

"Thank you"

The train started and Fred started to read the letter. It told him about a fantasy he once told her and that she wanted to give him a good Christmas present since he doesn't get any. He rolled his eyes; that Malfoy touch never fails. When they got down at King's Cross, Fred looked around, but no sign of Violet, nor Draco. He still grinned when he looked down to the train ticket hidden in his jacket's pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> Violet makes one of Fred's fantasies come true.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, as soon as they got to the Black House, George and Fred quickly started to plan what excuse they were going to use, or how they were going to do it. The next day Fred spent all day in bed, acting sick and George helped him pretend. Around 5, Fred was already dressed and went back to bed. Molly went up to give him some soup so he would have dinner and check on him, he was still "warm". He left him with George to keep working on dinner. To go out it was kind of tricky, but they remembered their father was coming back after doing some business. When the doors opened and the house came out between the building George ran out and jumped on Arthur, acting like he missed him. While George distracted Arthur, Fred made his way out of the house, carrying a backpack, and hid behind some trashcans while they went inside. Before the house hid back, Fred ran out and walked away, not looking back, wearing a smile on his face and the ticket on his hand. He took a cab and arrived at King's Cross a few minutes before 6pm and went inside. When he got to the station he went inside the train and one of the assistants took him to a compartment, the one it had on his ticket. He was actually surprised, he thought it was a usual train, but this one had like little rooms instead of normal compartments. He just looked around after he placed his bag in one of the beds, it just had two beds and a night table between them under a glass window. He sat on one and looked out the window and after a few minutes, his watched beeped and it was 6pm. Then he heard the whistle of the train and it started to move.

"Fuck!", he said getting up and hitting the wall, "bloody witch."

He sat back down and took deep breaths. Then passed his hands trough his hair, he was frustrated. All he went trough for nothing and he felt mad. Hurt, possibly. No, he couldn't be hurt because of this.

"Aw, don't cry.", he looked up to the open door and his eyes opened wide, along with his jaw.

Violet stood there with messy hair, a black short skirt, boots, a purple top and a leather black jacket. She closed the door behind her and pulled the curtain of the little window down.

"Wow", he said, sighing and getting up.

"I know", she smirked as she walked to the window that showed the outside and closed the curtain, letting just a bit of light going trough, "did you thought I was going to miss out on this?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, so you can have a real Christmas.", she grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're nothing to me, weasel. And I'm nothing to you."

"To be honest, I really thought we were doing this on a normal train. You know. With the chance of people passing by the compartment and watching us.", he put on this big smirk and bit his lower lip, "exciting, isn't it?"

"I'm not some kind of trophy to show around, Weasley."

She pushed him to the bed behind him and got on his lap, but before she started to kiss him, he stopped her.

"I actually got you something", he said and she got surprised.

He grabbed his back pack and took out a dozen red roses for her, wrapped with a light transparent paper instead of the usual clear one. She was speechless when he gave her the roses, it even took her a few seconds to grab it and accept it.

"And…", he said with a grin while she smelled the roses.

He got his hand in his back pack and took out a black box and opened it for her. It was a ring, silver and it had a snake that went around your finger.

"I think it'll go great on you.", he said with a smile before he got it out.

He grabbed her hand and slowly put on the ring on her finger then he just admired it, along with her.

"T-thanks", she said, smiling, "How could you afford this, Weasley?", he chuckled to the Malfoy tone being back.

"I have my savings and know people.", he grinned

"Huh, hope you're not expecting anything from me."

"I'm taking this as a gift, after all, that's what your card said."

"Exactly", she said, putting the flowers on the floor, "let's get down to business"

He gave a last laugh before her lips crashed with his and they lay back. Even if her lips went fast, his went slower, he just wanted to take her in. In a few seconds she started to take off her jacket, but his hands pulled it.

"Wait just a bit", he said, stopping and looking at her, calm and soothing.

She got a bit confused wondering why, but he just kept kissing her. She got off him to take off her boots and his shoes, then she took off her jacket. While she did, he fixed himself in the bed so his head was now on the pillow, then she climbed on top of him and started to kiss his neck. He just closed his eyes, enjoying her touch, her scent and her lips. He realized there was no place he would rather be now. Why be stuck at the Black House when he can have her like this. Her hands lifted his shirt and she went down to kiss his stomach while his fingers got between her hairs. She suddenly stopped and just looked at him.

"C'mon, Weasley!", she said and slapped his chest, "do something."

He just grinned while he looked at her and bit his lip. He sat up, quick, wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her, rough and fast, at the same time deep. His hands went under her top all over her back, belly and even her breasts. In a second, his shirt was off and hers was lifted, letting their stomachs touch. He took off her shirt a few seconds after and felt her even closer. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her while they rolled over, letting him on top. He started to slow down, feeling her under him, delicate and his to protect. His lips went down to her neck, tracing every curve to her hips. His fingers grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, kissing her legs behind it. She slowly sat up to have a better view and when the skirt hit the floor he looked at her and she smiled, not devious, not a smirk or a teasing smile, she just smiled; her eyes shined and even seemed lighter. He moved his head to kiss her lips softly and slow, very tender like too. They slowly started to lie back down, embracing each other for a few minutes. Violet had to snap out of this, it was enough that she was fooling around with a blood traitor, but to actually start having feelings for him. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed them away, making him stop and sit on her side while her feet touched the floor.

"What's wrong?", Fred asked, confused.

"If you want something else, look for someone else, Weaseley.", she said, putting on her shirt.

"We have a lot of time, I just thought you wanted something different.", Fred said, getting up.

"Not boring."

Fred just looked at her in disbelief before he got up, turned her around and slam her against the door, making it cause a sound.

"You want something that's not boring?", Fred said as his hands grabbed her underwear and pulled it to her knees and pulled down his pants, "you got it, Malfoy."

Before she said anything, he pulled her hips out a bit and shoved inside of her, making her gasp and turn her hands into firsts. His fingers dug in her hips as he moved them forward and backwards. Then he got closer to her ear and pulled her hair.

"I guess you just like this, be treated like nothing.", he said, in a furious tone as he went faster and she tried to not speak.

His movements became faster and harder and she tried not to complain, but it hurt her.

"S-stop!", she cried, looking down and Fred slowly did.

He got away from her and just waited for her reaction. He saw a hand of hers went to her face, like she was wiping away something, a tear, and she sniffed. Fred grabbed her arm as he sat on the bed, guiding her to his lap. He just hugged her while she looked down and with arms crossed. Fred just started to kiss her neck, softly and gently; going up to her jaw line and her cheek.

"Sorry", he whispered, "you asked for it."

"Whatever", she said looking away from him and he sighed.

He took her in his arms before he got up and placed her back on the bed, gently. He pulled up his pants and her underwear too, she just lay there, with out talking. He slowly got on her again and kept kissing her neck, same sweet way. She just stayed still, not touching him, but she was enjoying the sweet moment and she knew he was doing it to make her feel better. After a while of kissing her neck and caressing her, his lips caught hers and her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands went under her as he slid to her side, turning her around. After the same routine, their clothes were off again and he went on top, but this time they made it soft and tender. No roughness, no special positions, nothing. He went to a slow pace, letting her know he was sorry and that she deserved to be treated like this. When they were done, they realize it was the best feeling they have ever come across. Both whispered the other's name a few times and no insults. Violet closed her eyes and with out realizing she fell asleep with him holding her. He stayed watching over her with a smile, this felt even better, he thought. Just holding her, skin to skin, close to each other and nothing around them to bother. They weren't hiding in a Hogwarts' closet or bathroom, nor in a room where someone could just walk in. He would have never thought he would do what he did just to be with a Malfoy. When they announced they were arriving, Fred grabbed one of the roses and paced it all over her neck, face and arms, making her smile before she woke up.

"We're almost there, Vi", he spoke in a sleepy voice that may have driven her mad.

She slowly sat up with the sheet around her chest and slipping from her shoulders. She stretched and he just smiled at her.

"What?", she asked, looking at him in this weird way.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Weasley."

She slowly got out of the bed and started to get dressed while he enjoyed the view for a few seconds before he got dressed too. When the train stopped, both were at the door and she had the dozen roses on her hand, along with the ring; the one she never took off since he put it on her finger. Violet was the first to get off the train and then looked at him. He just stood behind her with a smile.

"Merry Christmas", she said before she started to walk.

"Merry Christmas, Violet", he said, not sure if she heard, but he still wanted to.

When he reached Gramauld Place, he did get in trouble. Everyone soon found out he left the house after they kept George busy downstairs and Molly went to check on sick Fred. Even while he was being yelled at for just leaving the house until almost midnight just for a stroll, he kept thinking it was worth it.

"You really got my arse in trouble.", George said as both entered their room.

"I appreciate it, Georgie. Really, thank you."

"What am I here for?", George said, smiling, "so…what happened?"

"Ah….stuff…"

"Ah, no more details, then.", George laughed and Fred joined, but he slowly stopped as his min drifted away, "…that look…Fred, are you-?"

"Look, nag me tomorrow, but I don't want anything to ruin this night, so good night, George"

With that he left to take a shower, leaving George a bit worried, but he let him have his night and maybe he would bring the topic back the next time they talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thisstory is coming to an end, that's why I uploaded 2 chapters :) Just two more to go.**

**Don't be shy on reviewing :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The Holidays were over before Fred knew it and he was back at Hogwarts. As soon as he arrived at the great hall, he looked around for Violet since he didn't see her all the way up to now. He caught her, smiling and talking with Draco. She looked different, she was like glowing. She looked gorgeous. After dinner and when everybody was on their common rooms, Fred went wondering to the girl's bathroom on the second floor, he knew she would be there even if they haven't talked since the train ride. Not even by letters, he couldn't write any to her and if she wrote to him they would all be at the Burrow since she doesn't know he was staying at the Black House. He couldn't hide the fact that he really missed her, he wanted to repeat the train routine, the one that was sweet and letting her sleep in his arms.

"Had a good holiday?", a voice broke the silence and he smiled when Violet showed up.

"Yeah, you?"

"They were good…you got my letter?"

"Ah, no, I um…after the train thing I got grounded and we were staying at my aunt's house and they didn't let me write to anyone.", Fred knew he ha to lie, "They even checked George's letters to see if there was a hidden message from me to someone and I just couldn't tell him to write a letter to a Malfoy when a Weasley was going to see it."

"No, of course not"

"But um when did you sent it?"

"Ah, a while after the holidays started"

"So um…did it say anything important? Any story you wanted me to read?", he grinned as he got closer.

"Ah", she let out and bit her bottom lip, this was getting nervous, but he didn't notice, "nothing, just to let you know that I wasn't going to be able to write you back 'cause I too got grounded.", she shrugged with a smile, "after the train I decided the night was still young and well…", she just let out a little laugh.

He laughed with her, but she slowly stopped first, knowing she had to talk to him. But his eyes made her tongue turn into a knot and when his hand touched her cheek she became speechless. Their lips got together after days with out it and he pulled her closer, hesitating she hugged back, but tight. They did have a night, but it was just like the train, sweet and tender. And after they spend some time hugging and kissing. Neither complained, but didn't speak of it either. The next couple of weeks they started to meet less and Fred felt Violet was avoiding him, they didn't even argued during the day and when people were around. She would just pass by him like nothing. George noticed this was bugging Fred, but he didn't say anything to make him feel worst. The few times they met, it was Fred who pulled her into it since she hesitated at first. He wanted to ask her when he felt the pushing, but her lips would just shut him up. Adding to the frustration, Umbridge found out about D.A. and caught them in a meeting, after it didn't go too well for the entire army.

"Are you sure you never told her?", George asked Fred after the punishment.

"I'm sure! Trust me. I never mentioned this to her, I knew the risks and either way she wasn't there, it was just Malfoy, Draco I mean."

"Yeah, but…are you sure?"

"Why can you just believe me? I never told her. I know what to say and what not."

George just sigh, but accepted Fred's words. They were on their way to the common room when they saw someone in a corridor, someone Fred recognized and smiled. With out thinking it he picked up the pace to follow and George followed him, the least he wanted was to get into more trouble, even if it sounded strange coming from him. They entered the corridor and Fred was ahead, but suddenly stopped when Violet wrapped her arms around a black haired, Hufflepuff guy who hugged her back. George stopped a few feet behind them, watching the scene. The guy went down to kiss her, but she moved her head, laughing and teasing, but after a second she looked at him and kissed him. They seemed to be pretty close and she just let him hold her, the way Fred used to. Fred just turned around and left, George stayed a few seconds, cursing her in his mind before following his brother. They reached the empty common room and that's when George called Fred to calm him down, but the least he wanted was to hear an 'I told you so', something that was out of George's words, he would never say that to him. The next couple of days Fred didn't see Violet, he wasn't sure if he wanted or not, she had some explanations to do, but at the same time she didn't. They were nothing more than sex partners. By now he stopped fooling himself, he had fallen for her and deep down he thought she had some feelings for him too, but looks like she was just as cold hearted as Draco, as a true Malfoy. Fred and George had a plan, one that didn't involved them staying there until the year ended, they were done with Umbridge and Fred was done with Violet. A riot was made by the twins, making them turn the castle upside down and causing them their expulsion, but of course they didn't give Umbridge the satisfaction to actually kick them out. They left before she could even say the words. While everyone cheered and applauded the twins' nerve, someone stood in the clock tower, watching over everything and how Fred left on his broom, smiling and just flying away. Violet's eyes closed for a while, trying to mute every sound of people cheering and the pyrotechnics sounding, tracing the way they have left. A tear escape her eye, but she didn't wipe it, no one would see and no one else would ever make her cry or feel this way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! I've been trying to upload this chapter for two days and wasn't processing it or something ._.**

**Maybe later on today I will post the last chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

About two years have passed since Fred and George's departure from Hogwarts, leaving behind a great name. But this was a different time now. Voldemort was stronger and out looking for Harry Potter, who was nowhere to be found. Families were torn apart, muggles died, and innocent people were suffering. This was a time Fred and George thought they would never face. Hogwarts was about to become a battlefield, everyone was on their positions, including Fred and George, standing strong beside each other in the castle they grew up in, bringing back memories. Fred's memories weren't exactly back, they never left him; they just hit him harder. For the past years he has wondered what ever happened to the black haired Malfoy, what was of her life now? He had heard from Harry that last year Violet didn't showed up only after Christmas and she left early, along with Draco after Dumbledore's death, she was actually there when it happened. Harry reckons, though, that she didn't speak, only a few times, telling Draco to think about it, that he didn't had to actually do it. Harry also mentioned he noticed the changed in her. Fred acted like hearing from her didn't affect him, but George made him confess. The shield that had been putted up by the Hogwarts staff and others was coming down on them, Death Eaters and other creatures were entering the grounds with no mercy on them. While students ran around, trying to come up with plans, along with the Order and members of D.A. Some were willing to fight, others were not sure and they weren't judge if they wanted to leave. At the astronomy tower, walls were coming down and most of the order was there, fighting with every death eater that flew in. One of them flew over Fred and George and someone fell from the shadow. Soon a spell hit Fred, making him fall on his back. George looked back for a second to his brother and when he turned again to face who attacked him, he was pushed to the wall and a wand was pointed to his chin. Violet's eyes opened wide in surprised.

"George…?", she could tell even if she didn't knew him well, she still knew Fred.

"Violet?", he snapped, surprised, but mad when he saw her.

Violet looked to her side and saw Fred, looking at her surprised, but he didn't look mad. He looked at her from up to down; she still looked tempting, but different. Her hair was longer and all messy. She was wearing black pants, the boots he has seen her wear and a black jacket. She looked stronger, though. Violet got her strength and gave George another push.

"Have you seen Draco?"

"That git is here?"

"Tell me!"

"No", Fred said, before he got up, "we haven't."

"If you do…", Violet said before she took a deep breath, feeling embarrassed to ask them such favor, "please…don't attack him.", George gave a chuckled while she looked down and Fred just stared at her.

"You're joking right?", George said, lowering her hand, but she got it closer again.

"No. Just…don't. He won't hurt you if you don't."

"I don't care. That git has been acting up his whole life, now he has to face whatever comes to him.", Fred kept his silence while George did all the talking.

"He has enough on his hands. Let him go or at least tell him I'm looking for him."

"Why would _we_ do any favors for you?-"

"Alright.", George turned to his brother, quick and surprised. Violet didn't look, though, "we won't hurt him."

With out a word, she let go of George and ran out before anyone else spoke. George just looked at Fred, asking what happened to him? But Fred just turned around when he felt more death eaters coming. George also continued to fight, once in a while checking on Fred, noticing his sudden change, he was distracted now. He preferred Fred would be scared more than distracted. Violet was too, she knew he would be around, but her plan was to be in and out, with out seeing him and who did she had to attack? Fred and George. She shook her head as she kept walking around the trembling corridors; her target was Draco. She needed to find him and get him out of there. The castle was falling apart around her and no sign of him after so long, and she was really worrying. Fred was now with Percy in a corridor, fighting back to back against death eaters that penetrated the school. Ron, Harry and Hermione were passing by when they saw them and ran to help. Percy did a joke, making Fred laugh and even look at him after he had defeated the death eater he was fighting against. But the five of them fell from their feet when an explosion went off, sending Harry flying back and Percy a few feet from Fred. Ron and Hermione were on the floor, side by side, and looked at each other to make sure they were fine. Then they caught Harry who was lifting himself with his elbows and he looked at Percy who was already sat down, looking with wide eyes to the dust flying around the destroyed concrete.

"N-no", Percy said getting up, along with the other three.

They stayed still, feeling their hearts pounding, especially Percy and Ron's who even gave a step forward, but as the smoke cleared, they saw someone on it's knees with wand up and Fred on the ground, curled up, protecting his head. Violet got her wand down, panting slowly, and the shield also went down. Fred looked up to see her behind his head and a half smile appeared on his face. The trio looked at each other confused, but relief Fred was fine. Violet got up and Fred got up right behind her. He was going to thank her, but she walked to Harry, making Ron and Hermione storm to her with wands raised.

"Where's Draco?", Violet said, with wand pointed at Harry.

"Don't try anything.", Ron said, pointing at her.

"Neither you, Ronikins.", Fred said and pointed at him. Ron gave his brother a look of disbelief, along with Percy, Harry and Hermione.

"Are you mad?", Percy snapped, walking to him, "you do know who this is?"

"Harry, listen to her, she won't hurt you, but if you do, Ron…I might have to."

Ron looked at his brother, as if he was a traitor, but Fred would never betray him, he wouldn't betray anyone, he just wanted to help Violet.

"Where's Draco?"

"We saw him last around here. The first corridor before this one."

"Was he alright?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for us saving his stupid arse.", commented Ron, still pointing at her.

There was a silence, even in the trembling and explosive setting of the colliding castle. Violet looked at Harry, then turned to Ron and Hermione, lastly Fred. She looked back at the trio.

"Thank you.", she said, low, before lowering her wand and started to walk away.

"Vi!", Fred said, lowering his wand and starting to follow.

"Fred?", Ron and Percy called, still confused.

"Go with George, Perce! And you three be careful!", Fred said, walking backwards, before turning around again and picking up the pace.

He turned the corner to see Violet, slowing down her walk and passing her hands trough her face and continued to her hair. Fred kept running to catch her before she went further. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around, but she pointed her wand at him and a wind pushed him away.

"Stay away from me, weasel!"

She kept walking and Fred just looked at her with his lips twitching, but then he grinned.

"So that's what we're playing, huh?"

He kept his grin before waving his wand to her, conjuring a rope and wrapping it around her feet. She fell and he dragged her to him, with her struggling to get out of it. As soon as she was in front of him, he got on her and pinned her hands, she kept struggling.

"You are bloody mad to do this right now!", she pointed out that the place was falling around them.

"I don't care, if I die, you die with me, rogue. What did you do to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't remember? Alright."

Before she said anything, he went down to shut her, kissing her lips slowly, while his hands gave up and started to caress her neck. He didn't do it harsh or rough because he wanted to show her what she did, made him feel the way he does. Her body froze for a moment, leaving her hands over her head as if he was still pinning her. After seconds, she got them to his hair, tangling her fingers between it. This took her back to years back when they started this game, they didn't care about what was going on around them, not even if it was a war. He slowly stopped and opened his eyes as he lifted himself, he saw her slowly opening her eyes and letting go of her breath.

"That…you did that.", he said and she looked like she understood.

"Fred…", she said and shook her head after, slowly, not knowing what to say, "we can't do this.", he just chuckled.

"When did we stop doing things we weren't supposed to?"

"Now."

"When you're feeling the same?"

"You don't understand and I have no time to explain."

"I won't let you go until you give me some explanation."

"The school is about to fall on us and you want a bloody explanation?"

"Yes."

"Too long and I'm really not in the mood for this. Untie me, for god's sake!"

A blue light hit Fred, making him fall off her and Violet sat up, scared that he was hurt. Draco ran to her and untied the rope around her feet.

"What did he do to you?", Draco asked, he looked really stressed.

"Forget it!", she answered after he helped her get up, "let's get you out of here!"

"No! I have to do something!"

"No, you don't! Find your mum, she will get you out of this."

"No, my father will-"

"Screw him! Your mum will take care of it."

"I'm not a bloody kid anymore, Vi! Let me do this on my own-"

"But you're acting like a bloody child, Draco!", she snapped at him.

"She's risking her life for you, go with her!", Fred snapped at him too after he got up.

"What are you even doing here?", Draco said to Fred and gave him a push, "don't ever touch her again, Weasley!"

"Too late, Draco. Wanna know where I haven't touched her to make the list shorter?", Fred smirked and Violet glared at him.

"What? You've gone mental!"

"Her eye balls. I haven't touched those and um…yeah, there you go. I mean, those are the places I haven't touch with my hands. Do you want it by category?"

"Fred!"

"Lips, hands…other body parts, you name it.", he sent him a wink.

He laughed while Violet sighed. Draco just twitched his lips before jumping on him and Fred tackled him back. Violet pulled Draco away from Fred and got between them.

"You get away from me! I told you!"

Violet grabbed Draco's hand again before turning around and taking him with her. Fred just stayed looking at her, the grin had disappeared from his face, watching how she just walked away, with out looking back. Only Draco did to glare at him before turning a corner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, last chapter :)**

**I will miss pervert Fred, but maybe he'll be back, idk, it was fun. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Voldemort voice broke into everyone's mind while his army backed away, saying he would stop and that he just wanted Harry now. The castle was covered by a silence and sobs when the students and others looked around to finally take in what the castle had become and all the bodies that were lost. The great hall was where all the corpses were being taken and all those who were injured were taken care of. Fred was sobbing after he saw Tonks and Lupin's body on the floor, almost holding hands. The Weasleys were around them, comforting each other. Fred got his head up to look around for a black haired Malfoy, he even looked to the dead bodies, worried she might be one. He didn't see Draco either, he just thought that they had left, it was better to his sanity than to think they were laying somewhere under the fallen walls. Ron, Hermione and Harry joined them after a few minutes and they all got together in a hug, thanking they were alright. After the Weasleys got apart, Harry stayed looking at Fred, wondering and Fred knew what it was, but he didn't know if he felt like talking about it.

"I'm glad that she saved you, I am.", Harry said, but Fred felt a 'but' coming, "but it was just…did you two had something?", Fred looked to his twin, who was already looking at him.

"It's complicated, but you don't need to worry about it. Neither of you.", he pointed out to Ron and Hermione who were also looking at him in the same wonder as Harry, "it's over, anyways and we need to focus on bigger things now."

"Wow, first time I hear one of you say something like that", Ron said with a little nod, "she really did break you, didn't she?"

Fred just let out a sigh before he walked away to Jordan, Angelina and other of his friends. Checking if they were alright would keep his mind off things for a while. The great ring was filled again when Voldemort arrived, along with his death eaters and Hagrid who was carrying the body of Harry. Fred and George were going out when Fred caught a movement on the stairs, it was Draco giving a little run up and Violet pulling him down. When Violet turned to keep going down, she saw Fred and stayed still. George just pulled Fred away, wanting him to focus. Violet looked at Draco and he looked really worried now. After Voldemort announced Harry Potter was dead, Violet and Draco walked out, holding hands and mostly Violet was pulling him, softly. The attention was on them when Voldemort called for Draco. Violet just glared at him, even if it was hard to believe, she was never really a follower of the Dark Lord, but when she looked at Narcissa, standing a few feet behind, she gave her a soft nod, telling her to bring Draco. Violet and Draco looked at each other for a few seconds before Violet started to walk and pulled Draco with her. Fred was watching, begging she would turn around, but she didn't even look at him when she passed by. He gave a step forward, but George grabbed him, he was out of his mind if he thought he would just barge there to bring her back. Bill and Percy were around them, making them look when the movement happened. Voldemort hugged Draco and Violet just stayed there, glaring at the serpent like creature. After he was done with Draco, he smiled at her and opened his arms for her, but she just grabbed Draco's hand and took him away to his parents. Narcissa quickly wrapped an arm around Draco and took him a few steps back. Violet turned around to face all of those who were glaring at Voldemort, but only one was looking at her. Fred kept begging her to come back, but she looked away from him and focused on Voldemort. When Neville took out the Gryffindor sword from the hat he had in hand, everyone knew this wasn't over. Less after Harry just fell off Hagrid's arms and got on his feet. Violet's hand went to grab Draco when she saw him running to Harry, but he slipped away. Draco threw Harry his wand and passed by. A death eater went to Draco, but Violet just threw him a spell, knocking him out. Draco ran to her and she pulled him away, along with Narcissa, followed by a paranoid Lucius. Even with everyone running and starting to fight, Fred stayed looking over to catch Violet's back just walking away. He couldn't take it anymore, his feet started to run and his jacket escaped from Bill's hand, trying to stop him. George and Percy ran after him, running between death eaters that obviously pointed at them, but from the door, Bill, Fleur and Kingsley helped them out. When Fred reached the bridge first he stopped, panting.

"Violet!", he screamed from the top of his lungs.

Violet turned around, along with Draco, to catch Fred staring at her, still with those begging eyes.

"Vi…", Draco said, with a tone and told her to come with them.

Violet looked back at Fred, shaking her head as she started to walk backwards and turned around when she reached Draco. The four Malfoys just kept walking, with out caring they were leaving behind the Dark Lord. Fred's lips twitched before he pointed his wand at her, with a shaking arm.

"Fred, don't.", George said, even if he knew he would never do it.

Percy and George turned Fred around and took him back inside the castle, where the next battle was taking place. The Weasleys had their hands full with death eaters, they noticed too late that Ginny was fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange, making it hard for them to help her. A green light shoot out of Bellatrix's wand, but before it got to Ginny, someone apparated in front of her and created a shield. The green flash made the Weasleys stop and turned, expecting the worst, but when they saw Violet in front of Ginny, with wand pointing at Bellatrix, they were confused and surprised, only Fred grinned.

"What the devil are you doing?", Bellatrix screamed at Violet.

Violet just started to throw her spells with out stopping. When Bellatrix threw one that hit her, Fred stood beside her and threw Bellatrix a spell. Out of Violet's wand came out a green light that hit Bellatrix and knocked her dead. Fred stayed looking at Violet before she turned to him and smiled in this shy way. From then on they fought side by side, at the beginning it was an advantage for them since a few death eaters still thought she was on their side, but after the others saw her attack them, they understood and attacked her too. The battle was over and the death eaters started to fly away. Before they were all gone, Ron and Hermione, along with a few others ran out to the great ring to see Harry alone, on his feet and the elder wand in hand. Smiles came across everyone's faces before they took deep breaths to calm down and celebrated. While everyone was resting in the great hall, in the broken clock tower Violet was sitting on the floor, between the shattered glass, broken wood and parts of the walls were around. Her eyes were staring at the morning sun and the cold breeze went trough her hair. Out of her jacket she took out a folded picture and when she unfolded it a baby girl was on it. It was a muggle picture so it was still. Violet's lips formed a smile as she stared into those light green eyes, the ones she didn't get from her mother.

"Hey"

She turned to face the male voice to find Fred with a smile and a blanket in his hands. He moved all the pieces beside her with his foot before he sat down and put the blanket over them. To his surprised, she accepted it and got even closer to him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for coming back…thank you for helping my sister."

"No problem", she said before she sighed and looked back to the view of the mountains in front of Hogwarts, "so this is what it feels like?...to be…good?", both chuckled, "and to not have a stupid, noseless git wanting to take over the world."

"Pretty much."

His eyes stayed looking at her for a few seconds, before he caught the baby picture on her hands.

"She's beautiful", Violet's hands lost the grip and started to shake, making it easy for him to take the picture away, but she just took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, she is.", she looked at him while she looked at the picture, smiling, "Fred…remember that time when…you saw me and…a Hufflepuff together?", Fred's smile slowly faded as his head went up and looked at her.

"H-how do you know I saw you?"

"It was planned."

"What do you mean?", he asked and she took a pause to breath.

"After our meeting at the train, Draco's mum came to me and told me the plan Voldemort had for Draco…she asked me to help him and I wanted to, I mean, me and Draco have been together since we were babies, I couldn't just leave him alone in this.", she stopped for a second, "I knew I couldn't keep seeing you and helping Draco…not after I realized I…fell for you.", his lips started to form a half smile, but slowly turned into a bigger one, "I knew that if my family found out they would just go after you, specifically, and I had to also stop fooling around with you so I could take better care for Draco, so um…I planned that, that you saw me with that guy."

"So you never got together with him?"

"No, that was just a set up, till this day I don't know the boy's name.", that made Fred chuckled.

"But after…I heard you left Draco alone.", that didn't made sense with the take care of Draco story, so he needed to ask. She was about to speak, but her lips trembled and she took a deep breath.

"I had to…leave to Spain to a friend's house…to have…Jade. The baby in the picture you're holding.", Fred looked down to the picture, thinking and realizing why those eyes seemed so familiar, "she's…she's your daughter too, Fred.", he then look back at her, not angry, just shocked.

"But…but you took pills every time, what happened?"

"I didn't have any left when we were going to meet at the train. I realized it too late, so the plan was to just…go and get some after it, but I didn't have money and when I got home Draco's mother was waiting for me and that's when she told me. I got so distracted with Draco that I forgot, but about two weeks later I started to get the symptoms…I took a test and I was pregnant. I told you in a letter, but after you told me you didn't see it…I asked a friend of mine to get it.", Fred didn't spoke in that pause, he just looked back at the picture for a second before looking back at Violet, "none of my family knows I have her. I went to Spain to my friend's house and I had her there…no Malfoy knows, only Draco. I told him after the Christmas break on his sixth year when I came back to my seventh."

"D-did you tell him who's the father?"

"Not really…I just said it was a one night stand I had during Christmas.", she took a pause and looked at him, "I'm sorry, Fred."

"Why? For Jade? I'm not mad, she's beautiful and she's ours.", he smiled at her.

"Yeah, but…I know a kid isn't in your plans."

"It wasn't, but now it is. I…I really want us to give it a shot, Vi. You know how I feel about you; it happened a bit before our train meeting."

"But our families-"

"The war is over. And after mine saw how you helped Ginny, they won't be mad, trust me, please.", she looked down, sighing, "I love you, Vi."

Her eyes opened wide and she froze, taking it in. She slowly looked up to find his eyes that spoke the truth.

"I love you too, Fred."

He smiled and sighed in relief, he wrapped an arm around her to get her close and kissed her head. About half and hour later, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione were up there, looking for Fred and caught them on their feet, hugging.

"Keep it", Violet said to Fred when he was about to give her the picture, and he smiled, gladly to take it.

He went down to kiss her softly and hugged her again. They looked at each other again before she apparated and Fred stayed smiling before he turned to see the other four standing there. George, though, was happy to see things were alright.

"Can you please explain now what's happening?", Ron said, in this funny tone, making Harry and Hermione chuckle.

"Soon you'll all know, promised.", Fred said, getting the picture in his pocket and walking to them.

Only about three days passed and the Weasleys were having dinner, along with Bill and Fleur, who decided to stay there after the war for a few days to rest, and Hermione and Harry, that weren't really guests anymore, more like family. A knock was heard on the door and Fred got on his feet before Molly with an 'I'll get it!'. He stormed off with everyone wondering what it was all about, except George, who kept eating. Fred opened the door to find Violet and both smiled when they saw each other. She went inside with a hug and he even lifted her off the floor.

"Are you ready?", he asked and she let out her breath.

"Yes, I know I am."

He smiled again and went down to kiss her.

"So this is the weasels' grounds?", said a male voice and Fred looked over Violet, to his surprised he saw Draco, holding Jade wrapped in a blanket, to another surprised, Draco smiled at him, not a grin or a sarcastic smile, a real smile. Fred smiled at him to, to be friendly, but his smile became bigger when he caught Jade, "although, I admit she stopped crying and moving when we got here. She must know she's visiting a real family.", another surprised for Fred, hearing a Malfoy speak good of the Weasleys.

"This is too weird for me.", he commented and Violet laughed.

"I told him yesterday you were Jade's father…he kinda reacted surprised, but…then he said he wanted to come with me."

"To say sorry.", Draco continued, "sorry for everything I said and did to you and your family"

Fred felt he was being honest, that's why he smiled at him and gave him a nod. Fred grabbed Violet's hand and took her away. Violet looked at Draco, looking for calmness and he smiled at her as he followed. When they entered the dinning room, one by one stopped eating to look at the two Malfoys. Violet and Draco's smiles faded, feeling more nervous. Arthur even got up from his chair and Molly grabbed his sleeve.

"Dad, calm down.", Fred said before looking at Violet who looked at Draco, "I invited them."

"Why?", Arthur asked and Fred took a pause.

"Because I wanted you to meet Violet…", he looked at her again and smiled at her, she couldn't help smiling full and feeling less uncomfortable, "she and I have been going out for a long time…for about 4 years now."

"What?", Molly reacted and got up, "How is that even possible? You were with us or George after you left Hogwarts."

"When I left…we got apart, yes…but at the battle…we realized we still had feelings for each other. I want you to accept her, if I can, why can't you?"

"I know it might take a while", Violet spoke in the silence, "but…I am sorry for everything we did to your kids."

"I-I am too.", Draco said, low, but truthful, "I realized I took some wrong decisions, but…Violet showed me that it doesn't matter, that me being a "pureblood" gives me no excuse to treat you like I did. I'm just sorry.", he looked at Harry lastly, and he nodded, accepting his apology.

"And um…this.", Fred started before going to Draco and taking Jade in his arms, "this is Jade…Jade Weasley Malfoy."

Soon there was a silence, that was something not even George knew since Fred wanted it a surprised. Molly even placed a hand over her chest, everyone just went speechless.

"She's ours", Fred said, meaning Violet and him, "and I love her and Violet…I know you will too."

Another silence came, only Ginny stood up after a few seconds and went to Fred to have a look at Jade, then she put a half smile.

"She has your eyes", she said and looked at Fred, who smiled, "she's beautiful."

"C-can I hold her?", Hermione said, sitting in front of him.

Fred nodded, along with Violet, and he gave Jade to Hermione, who chuckled at seeing the baby look up at her and smile. Harry and Ron got up and took a look too, making them smile. After a minute or two, Fleur asked to hold her. Hermione and her got up to pass Jade over the table. When Fleur sat down, Bill leaned closer along with Percy on Fleur's other side and George got up to look over her shoulder. The four of them smile too.

"She stole the show", Fred said, wrapping an arm around Violet. Violet looked at Draco and grabbed his wrist when she saw him smile.

Arthur had sat down, taking it in, not really looking at anyone, but Fred was feeling guilty, what if his parents didn't accepted Violet and Jade? He would feel lost. Fleur got up and walked to Molly to show her Jade. Hesitating, Molly took a look and Jade smiled and even let out a laugh. Molly's eyes were shinning and a tear rolled down her eyes.

"Well she is gorgeous.", Molly said and let out a laugh, looking at Fred and Violet, "may I?", she asked, specifically at Violet who nodded, gladly.

Molly took Jade in her arms before he sat back down besides Arthur who looked at Jade from the corner of his eye.

"Arthur", Molly said, "take a look at our granddaughter.", Fred smile when he heard that, knowing his mother had accepted it.

But Arthur took longer to look, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening and looking at Jade completely. The little girl laughed again and Arthur slowly smiled. Then he looked back at Fred and Violet, who were waiting with anticipation.

"She is beautiful.", Arthur spoke, "my granddaughter."

Fred smiled and Violet too, before she kissed his cheek. Even Draco smiled too. After they all took in everything, it seems that they accepted Violet, and even Draco. It was official when they got two chairs for them and they joined in dinner. Draco and Harry were side by side and the first two to start talking, not related to the past, though. It was just chats about what they were going to do. After a while, no 'Malfoy' or 'Weasley' was used to call anyone. When dinner was done, Violet, along with Jade and Draco, joined Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the living room to keep their chat. When the clock hit 11pm, Draco said goodbye alone since Fred convinced Violet to stay for a bit longer for a surprise. Hermione was now caring Jade while Fred, with a bag on his hand, took Violet out of the Burrow and into the forest.

"Now?", Violet asked, facing a tree and covering her eyes.

"Wait just a second.", Fred said, taking out two candles from his bag and with a wave of his wand he made them float and lighted them up, "now"

Violet turned around and uncovered her eyes. Her mouth opened when she saw the candles floating over blankets and pillows that were placed on the ground. Fred was just smiling in front of her. Before he spoke and explained, Violet jumped on him and started to kiss him.

"Wait, I had this speech in my head and everything"

"Shut up, weasel", she said with a chuckled, before kissing him again.

They slowly went down to the blankets, close to each other. Both felt like they were back at Hogwarts, even if people knew they were together, the secret of them fooling around was still kind of on, yes they knew they had Jade the only way you have babies, but no one knew they were fooling around more than dating. While they kissed, they spoke in whispers, telling each other how much they loved each other. In a few minutes they were under a sheet and their clothes around them. Violet was resting on Fred and their lips were together. His arms were around her, dragging her down to him, closer than he has ever done to keep her in. They spent the night kissing and holding each other, while they spoke in low tones. They went slow and looked at each other every chance they got, directly to the eyes, making them fall more for the other. Hours passed and they fell asleep, holding each other and as the sun came up, Fred opened his eyes to find her, still eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. He started to imagine how amazing it will be to wake up every morning like this and hearing Jade's cries or laughs, asking for both to attend her. Maybe there were other plans for him besides the joke shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really a fan of nice Draco, but I felt that Violet needed some kind of support and since they are pretty close, he was the one.<strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**


	11. Chapter 0

**So I got inspired to write this, to take you back to Fred's sixth year and his first time with Violet. :) It's a bit longer than I thought, but I hope you like it.**  
><strong>Fred Weasley, Hogwarts and everything Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling<strong>  
><strong>Violet to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 0<p>

"You got what?!" Angelina Johnson growled in the center of the Gryffindor common after dinner.

Sitting on the couch in front of her were two identical boys, red hair, freckles and grins. They looked at each other and scoffed before turning their heads back to their Quidditch captain.

"Detention." Fred Weasley said for the second time.

"With the Malfoy girl." George Weasley added.

Angelina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "what have I told you?! Ignore her, she's nothing, but trouble. She and her idiot cousin are on the Slytherin team, they are probably doing this to spike all of us."

"Is not in our nature to just walk away." Fred said while George nodded.

"Then how come George didn't get detention?" She responded, pointing at George.

"My nature was calling and I had to run to the bathroom." George shrugged, looking innocent.

The furious girl groaned, "fine! Just don't stay too late! We have practice first thing in the morning and what I don't need is one beater snoring in his broom!"

With one finger pointing to the guilty twin, she left, to her room to get a good night sleep. George petted his brother's back as he chuckled and bit his bottom lip.

Less than an hour later, Fred was taking in sweet time around the corridors of the good old Hogwarts castle to reach the sixth floor, even if it wasn't much from the seventh where his common room was located.

"Bloody woman, getting me in trouble," he mumbled, not talking about Angelina, a good friend of his even if she loses it sometimes, but the girl he got stuck doing detention with.

He reached the boy's bathroom and opened the door to enter. As the door closed on it's own behind him, he slipped his hands under his school vest to untuck his white, button shirt from his pants, then undid his tie and the first two buttons to have more air enter his body. He saw two mops, two buckets, towels and sponges by the sinks and he put a half grin as he walked closer, his shoes clacking to the wet bricks under him. He looked around and he was alone.

He scoffed, "if she thinks I'm doing it alone, she's wasting her time."

He grabbed one of the buckets and turned it over so he could have a seat to rest while he waited for his enemy. As he looked around, he remembered the precious prank that got him here. Violet Malfoy was walking by the busy corridor of the second floor while everyone was pushing trough to get to their next lesson. Bad day to leave her cloak behind, for her, for Fred it was a sweet opportunity. While he headed to his next lesson, alone, he passed by her and flicked his wand. A gush of wind surrounded the girl and her skirt flew up, not only that, but with such force that it ripped, calling attention. She tried to keep her screams in, but even with out them, people noticed.

"Cute." He mumbled with a mischievous smile to the white cotton panties with gold, cartoon looking stars and continued his way.

As he turned the corner he heard a firing 'weasel!', but he didn't turn, he only acted innocent and like nothing had happened while others laughed and stared. Violet was a bit lucky that Draco Malfoy was passing by that corridor and she, harshly, took his cloak. A few minutes later, while he was on his way to potions, Violet marched down, with Draco's cloak closed around her.

"Weasley!" she shouted again before he headed for the dungeons.

"Oh, 'ello!" He said, oh so charming.

No responds. Violet swung her wand and a flock of birds flew out of it, but ran over him and around, letting their droppings on him, even if he covered himself with his arms, the first thing he could think off. Dirty, smelly and sticky, he glared at her, while she smirked. One thing left to another, Snape didn't like that a wave of mucus took Fred to the door of his classroom and both were sent to clean the boy's bathroom after dinner. Not only that, but he, personally, took their wands in that moment, preventing them from doing any spells on each other or participant in any classes that needed wands for the day and cleaning the bathroom the muggle way. And just to be sure, Snape went to George and asked for his wand too during dinner.

The door opened and Violet came in. Light skin like Draco, eyes like him too, looks like that was a famous gene in the Malfoys, blue eyes almost grey. But her hair was black, not blond like Draco's. She came in, munching on a piece of pumpkin pie. Like him, she left her cloak at her dorm, but she also left her vest.

"Didn't you learn anything from this morning?" he asked, standing up.

She looked at him, like she had just noticed his presence. She dropped the remainings of her treat, letting it land on his shoe. He looked at it and licked the inside of his mouth, trying to avoid any confrontation. She, ignoring him, walked to the other bucket and filled it with water from one sink and grabbing a mop before walking to the end of the stalls.

"The silent treatment huh?!" He yelled as she got the mop wet and started to clean inside of one of the stalls, "perfect!"

He said before turning around and starting. To annoy her, he went by her and started to clean close. She kept pretending he wasn't there and he did the same. He figured this was better. No one got hurt, jinxed or given more detention and he could leave sooner.

"You missed a spot," she finally said when he was wiping the mirror with a towel and she was cleaning the sinks.

He looked to her before looking at the mirror, but he saw nothing. She walked closer, passed her fingers over his shoes that still had a bit of the pumpkin pie, then smudged them around a mirror.

"Here." She went to another mirror, "and here."

Then she smiled at him and turned around. He shook his head as he grinned, plotting his next move, but the impulse acted first, he just wanted to do something. He grabbed the other end of his towel, twirled it around and snapped it at her, making one end burn her butt. She yelped and turned to him, while she caressed the burning area. He laughed and continue cleaning, making no effort on trying to hold it in. She turned her towel in a ball and threw it to the back of his head. Then she laughed to the way he just stopped laughing and, trough the mirror, she saw how his smile dropped.

Quickly he threw her his towel, hitting her on her stomach. She marched to where the other cleaning supplies were and threw him a sponge with soap. While she did that, he had followed her to grab the towel he threw and was closer to her, before he did anything, her hand went across his face. Way beyond a playful slap. His grin dropped and his eyebrows relaxed on a moment of loading what she had done. She smiled, shrugged and turned around to continue cleaning the sinks. He licked the inside of his bottom lip again before he looked down and caressed the red area of his right cheek.

He whistled at her and she turned around. A splash of cold water fell on her and she gasped, then looked down at her wet self. He grinned in victory when her eye, looking darker, looked up at him. He winked at her before grabbing the towel again and made his way to the dirty mirror.

"Hey!"

He turned to her, knowing what was coming with a smirk. She threw him a bucket of water, followed by putting the bucket over his head and hitting it.

"Stop messing around!" she yelled, walking back, "if you pull one more stunt, I am out and will tell Snape about it." She lifted a threatening finger before turning around.

After she grabbed a sponge and before she was near the other sinks, the bucket hit her back and she turned around, sponge already in the air to hit his face, but it surprised her that he was closer than she thought. He grabbed her arms and both fought, but he laughed in her face. He turned them around and tripped her with one foot, making her fall back and he got on her, knees on the side of her hips. He pinned her wrist over her head and raised his eyebrows in victory and power, along with a smirk.

His eyes, though, caught another thing he didn't notice before. Her blouse was see trough due to the water and her black bra was showing. Even if he was still a virgin, he was passed this 'I've never seen boobs' phase, but something about them being there, and how she was, she looked like she was under his power, even if he wasn't putting to much force. The feeling of controlling her gave him a bit of a thrill. Violet noticed and grinned to that. When his grip loosen around her wrists, she pushed him off, but crawled over him, pinning his wrists now to the side of his head. She made her self comfortable on his crotch and moved a little more to make him uncomfortable.

"Are you…pure, weasel?" she teased and he scoffed.

"Please, Malfoy, it's me we're talking about." He responded, rolling his eyes.

"So that's a yes." She got and nodded.

He scoffed again, "What about you? I know the answer. I bet you can fit the whole astronomy tower down there and not feel a thing."

She grinned and tilted her head as she moved her hips forward and backwards, "you want to find out?" she said, whispering seductively.

His lips quiver as his eyes wanted to look down to her chest, but he tried to keep them on her own eyes. He smirked, acting like it didn't bother him. She shrugged, with this 'your loss' attitude before she let go of his wrists and slid her hands down his arms and chest and sat up straight.

"What the hell?"

He mumbled before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her and his lips crashed with hers. Like a desperate lover waiting for her partner, she responded the kiss and her hands went to his hair, pulling it. He had to grin. There was no way this girl was still a virgin by the way she kissed, teased with her lips, used her tongue and mange her hands. The same ones she used to grab his cheeks, making his head stay still before she stopped kissing him. She looked at him directly to the eyes, she reflected hunger and he would give what she wanted. Her lips started to kiss his jaw line, then his neck and his arms lost strength around her as his eyelids fluttered and his eyes were about to roll back. This was a different sensation. Her hands felt cold, yet soft over his neck and her lips were moist and delicate, but gave him so much pleasure on his skin. Her teeth came out and she bit his neck, making him bite his lower lip. Yep, no virgin.

The plan was to turn around and leave her needing, leave her in mid supper, but when his brain told him to stop, it was the moment she helped him take off his vest and she took off her blouse, showing him her breasts pressed together on the bra. Her hips kept moving forward, crashing like waves with his stomach and his dick started to get hard against his pants. She didn't make him suffer. After he was shirtless, they stopped kissing and looked at each other; his stare was also showing hunger now. Her hands slipped down his chest to his stomach until they reached what they wanted, the button and the zipper. Her hand went inside and he gave a small jump when her fingers grabbed his cock, slipping it out of his trousers and pants. She looked at it and licked her lips before looking up. By her expression, he felt proud; she hadn't seen one like his. She lifted herself, holding hold to his shoulder and making him look up to meet in a kiss. His hands went from her hips to her bra straps and pulled them down. He felt her breasts bouncing out and brushing his neck. He wasted no time on looking down and sucking on them, licking and kissing them.

As his lips worked on them, his hands went down and slipped under her skirt, taking off her panties, the same white ones with gold stars, and she lifted one leg, letting him take them off from it. This was the moment, she was Violet Malfoy, meaning she was some kind of experiment for this. It was a quick one. Under her skirt, he grabbed her butt cheeks and pulled her down, she obeyed, but stopped right at the head, and moved her hips around, teasing him. He moaned in her lips as her warmth surrounded his member and she smirked over his lips. She continued the way down and he slipped in. She gasped, and his lips trembled when her hot breath hit his lips. She quickly bit her bottom lip and he moaned, boy was she tight and not as lose as he thought she would be.

Violet let out a cry and Fred opened his eyes completely, looking at her eyes. Her nose was red and her eyes were watery. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed her chin, making her look at him. He grabbed her hips and lifted her before he looked down, there was some blood dripping on him. He looked at her, worried, he knew what that meant. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and turned around, placing her on the floor. She was biting her lip as he did that and he crawled on her again.

"Idiot." He whispered before kissing her forehead and slipping in her again, softly.

Her fingernails pierced his arms when she felt more pain, one way or another, it would hurt, but he tried to make it less this way. Which was, but she would never admit it. He moved forward and back, slowly and soft as their lips rubbed. But at one point, not so much later, he went faster before he came and sighed, breathless. She was still moaning and gasping for air, needing more. As he kissed her, his right hand went between her legs and he slipped his dick out of her, but his finger went in after. She gasped, feeling something new, but still pleasurable. He dug one more finger and started to rub her clitoris softly and stopped, teasing her. His lips caught her lips and she tried to keep them shut, but the moans made her fail. He felt her walls crashing in with her fingers and that was something completely new, and he loved it.

He felt her when she came. She trembled under him and it was a sight he loved to watch and even wanted to see again. He left his fingers inside of her, as her walls pumped around them. He didn't know if this was normal, but just to spike her and tease her, he started to twirl them around, making her moan.

A cold glare fell on him and she pushed him off.

"You finish there a bit too fast, weasel." She said as she put on her panties and fixed her bra.

He just chuckled, sitting beside her. She got up, grabbed her blouse and put it on. He wanted to say something, but he was still out of breath. First of all, he was impress, he actually thought she already had it cover, but her first time was with him. The question 'why didn't you say anything?' was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew that would lead to asking more, and ending caring for her. Even if he did when he saw the blood and her tears forming, he didn't want it to see it again. It was a bit too painful from a Weasley to a Malfoy.

They continued cleaning and he would steal glimpses of her, possibly to tease him, she left her blouse open, prancing around her two deadly weapons. He couldn't take his mind off the moment. It was quick, yeah, but the way she obeyed him, reacted to him and even pleased him, it was way different and better than working on it himself. He had just had his first time with his enemy. He didn't know if he would regret this in the morning, but when Violet was on him, it was like a ticking bomb. He didn't think about it too much. Maybe deep down he always wanted her. She was attractive, yes, but the hate was real. She torments Ron, Harry and Hermione. Even his little sister, Ginny. Not only them, but a lot of other people. She was a girl with no life, to his eyes. But his desires and needs had seen passed that when she moved her hips over him and made the offer.

"Why don't you take these stuff back to the closet?" She said after they were done and he felt the punishment being lifted when she buttoned her blouse back.

"I need to sleep in early." He used as an excuse, getting the bucket and the mop he had used close to the other supplies.

"It's midnight, it won't make a difference if you sleep in a few minutes later."

"Yeah, but I still have to wash up," he walked passed her to the door and turned, smiling, "unless you want to join me and save time." He joked.

She shrugged, "Ok.", she joked back.

His smile dropped, "you really want to?"

She scoffed, "all bark and no bite," she shook her head and walked passed him as she spoke, "I knew you were all talk."

He smirked before turning around. He caught her shoulder, turned her around and push her against the doors, making them raddled with each other. He kissed her deep and her hands caught his arms as his went to her neck and hair. His body got closer, pinning it against hers, trapping her between him and the wood. His hands trailed down under her blouse, her skin was still moist and cold; so soft, he needed to feel more. The impulse and adrenaline took over and he lifted her up, grabbing under her thighs while she wrapped her legs around his waist, but neither stopped kissing the other. Feeling she was supported enough, he moved one of his hands between her legs, and as soon as she felt his fingers over the fabric, she let out a soft moan over his mouth and he smiled. His hand slid back and ford and noticed how the underwear got moister than before.

With a good use of the shadows and keeping their hormones under control, they were able to reach the prefects bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, Fred pulled her by the arm to continue kissing her. Maybe she had done as much as he did, but she knew how to move the pieces around to make him beg.

Their clothes were thrown, making a path towards the tub filled with warm water and foam of soap. He was sitting on the marvel staircase under water, and she was on his lap, kissing his neck while he tangled his fingers in her hair, part of it was because he couldn't sit still, the other part was because he wished to messed it up for real and create some knots for her. He didn't notice, until she felt her fingers around his dick, and he looked down to watch how she lowered herself, touching the head. With the little waves on the water between them, it was a tormenting image. It would interrupt the scene of her teasing him. He looked up with begging eyes, that he didn't know he had, but the way she smirked and caressed his hair made him realized he was giving in too much, and it wouldn't do.

Grabbing her hips, he got her up and placed her down on the edge of the bathtub, on her back. He got up and then kneeled on where he was sitting and leaned over her, grinning and caressing her entire body. He pulled her thighs and penetrated her while she bit her bottom lip. His hands grabbed her breasts as he trusted in and out. He leaned closer to her face, catching her lips with his own and he kissed, then her cheeks, forehead, jaw line, anything he could reach. Then he went down to her neck and bit, followed by a kiss, then another bite. Their hearts were beating across from each other, but so hard they felt like they were on top. They wanted to scream, but their tongues were tied or busy dancing with each other. She wanted to dig and peal his skin with her nails, but the way he kissed and attended her need, made part of her keep control. He wanted to thrust in harder, tear her apart, but how she kissed, distracted him and took away part of the energy he needed. She moaned hard and breathless and he smirked in victory as he slowly lifted himself and stared at her with glee.

"Finished there a bit too quick, didn't ya?" he nodded once, "no worries, I can do it better by myself."

"I don't think that's a good compliment to tell yourself, weasel." She said, breathless.

He sat back down on the marvel staircase and rested his head back, breathing in as his hand went around his still hard member. His eyes were closed, but when he felt Violet getting up and getting on his lap again, he opened them to face her, she didn't look tired or breathless.

"The thing you may not know is that I, or any girl really, can fake it, and even if I had finished, I can go for one more round."

"Bloody witch." He mumbled.

She sat back on the edge of his knees while her hand slipped under water, over his stomach and reached his cock. She started to slide up and down, slowly and tenderly. He would grin in pleasure, looking into her eyes that held one goal: tease him. With the thumb, she caressed the head and followed the curve, making him tremble under her. She felt how his dick would tense up, receiving shocks, before she grabbed it, lifted her self and let him slip in again. He grabbed her hips to help her out, needing her to go faster, wanting her to go harder.

"I got an idea, weasel," she said, suddenly stopping and he cried out a moan.

"What now?"

"We don't always have to fight like cats and dogs." She said, raising an eyebrow.

He raised an eyebrow too, "are you planning on continuing this, Malfoy?" he knew he had walked into a trap, but the thought about sneaking around to snog was thrilling enough to make him want another round after this one. "Our parents aren't gonna like that. Or siblings."

"I don't really care what that git says," she said, referring to Draco, "and I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time you listened to Ron."

"No, but there's George-"

"Ah, you're bitch."

"You take that back."

"Or are you his?" she joked, "following his rules, telling him everything and waiting for his approval."

He put a half smirk and bit his lip, "you got a deal, Malfoy. But let's keep the animal act even in moments like this."

That comment made her imagine the things they could do behind closed doors and it was enough to start another long kiss. The heat they had created was making them sweat even with water washing it away. Just the thought of hiding in broom closets, Quidditch locker rooms, beds, classrooms, getting detention, at day or night; her desires got higher and she was reaching a full level of ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around her, locking them strong as she kept bouncing on him, he helped her go deep the times she went down. Their moans fit in harmony as their lips brushed. Fred would try to catch her lips, but his sighs and moans made it hard. Their breaths clashed with each other and sometimes hit their mouths. They felt their hearts pounding out of control and felt they could stop any second and die, but they couldn't stop themselves. They would die doing this if they had too.

She cuddle closer to him, both of her arms against his chest, making him feel bigger than her and wanting to attend to her, getting this protective side of him.

"I-I'm coming." He whispered to her in a hush tone.

Both finished. His arms got tighter around her body and she couldn't stop trembling inside of him. His eyes rolled back to this feeling, she was his to control during this moment of weakness. She was small and needed care while she shock. It also meant he had done his job and by how much she shock and kept gasping, he was proud. She had to take some credit too. He felt exhausted and hungry for another meeting. He started to kiss her forehead and closed eyes, not getting enough of her. He felt that if she wanted to be in control, he would let her. He knew there will be times when she gets the calls and that only made him go harder and eager to do it again.

After a few minutes of holding each other and kissing, also cleaning themselves since they were there. They were up, out of the tub and dressed.

"So, how about tomorrow before breakfast?" He asked, placing his tie over his shoulders, "I got Quidditch practice and I could use the exercise."

She laughed, "no, no," she walked to him and grabbed his vest, "I call the shots in this, I say when, where and how. If you need me and look for me, be sure I would make it feel like hell."

Her finger tapped his lips and she turned around, walking out trough the door and shutting it behind her.

"Oh yeah," he said, slipping his hands in his pocket, "this is gonna be fun."


End file.
